Prophecy of Gallifrey
by Beautiful space
Summary: AU. Susan and Jenny's identities have been found out by the Doctor- and now he wants them to travel with him. Unfortunately for him, Susan refuses to travel with him unless he gives her the answer to his question. And she's making it difficult for him. What will they do? AU Trenzalore Second in the Trio of Time Lords Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to all those who have checked out Children of Gallifrey ( my other fic) and asked for a sequel.  
Well, here it is!  
Big wave to tastycakes187, Nacanaca and Brown bug!  
I decided to do this a chapter before Children of Gallifrey finished- my little gift for you! And I've made chapter one as long as possible.  
Okay, you have to read my Newly regenerated for this to make sense. This is the sequel to Newly regenerated.

* * *

Susan warily got out of his grasp.  
" Doctor!" Amy exclaimed. " You said-"  
" I know what I said, Amelia Pond. But what I want to know is how Jenny and Suzie- wait I can call you Suzie, can't I?" He looked at Susan. She gave a gleeful smile and nodded. " Well, I want to know how they survived or came back to me!"  
" David..." Susan was beginning to tear up. The Doctor went over to her and put an arm around his daughter and Susan. Susan found some courage to tell them. She licked her lips and began again. " David Campbell. My lover. My enemy." The Doctor took in a dramatic gasp.  
" What has he done to you, Susan?" He searched her saddened face and gripped her shoulders.  
" He... He-"  
" Hey. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to..." Amy offered as she slung an arm around her centurion. Susan started to drift into her own world again as she gave Jenny a tight one armed hug.  
" David Campbell. Well. We started dating after the Doctor... offered for us to stay in the twenty second century." The Doctor gave a silent thanks to Susan. " He was a sweet guy. He seemed like the perfect man for me. But only a week after you left, Doctor, the Daleks returned. They found him of use to them for no apparent reason. They converted him into a human plus Dalek. They ingrained it into his mind to kill any one who got into his path. You can guess how I regenerated. When he got back home, he got into the kitchen of the apartment we were using. He used a meat knife and stabbed me thirteen times. Each was meant to swear revenge that he would cause pain and death to all of your incarnations." She turned her tearful gaze back to Jenny so she didn't have to look into the Doctor's eyes. Mean while, the Doctor felt the Oncoming Storm ablaze in his body. Fire coursed through his veins and his heart beat twice the time it did when he was running.  
How dare he. That was all that he thought.

" Doctor, please, it wasn't his fault-" Susan pleaded.  
" Susan." He turned his furious yet caring gaze to her. " I care about you. Who knows?" He pulled Jenny closer to his side. " If Jenny were born in that moment of my time line, I would have left her with you. Maybe _he_ would have stabbed her too." He bundled the two girls into his TARDIS.  
" Dad." Jenny finally said. " Please. You don't need to deal with David." She stopped him and put a hand on his arm.  
" Jenny, Susan. I had abandoned one of you and rejected the other." He stole a glance behind him to check if Amy or Rory was eavesdropping. " I plan to make the best of your lives, live on in Gallifreyan tradition and culture-"  
" Talking of which, grandfather-"  
" You can call me Gramps if it makes you more comfortable." The Doctor offered, oblivious to Susan's glare.  
" All right then, Gramps, where is Gallifrey? Oh, I know what happened, but how are you here? If you are here, then where are the other Time lords?" She asked. The Doctor turned his guilty eyes away, ashamed of some thing that had happened.  
" Gramps, please." She put a hand on his arm. Just before he could retaliate, Amy and Rory came in.

* * *

" Doctor, where are we going?" Said man turned to his beloved companion.  
" Susan, Jenny, mind if I could talk with Rory and Amy in privacy? You could find your new room, Jenny. Susan, you could help her." He called. Jenny set off, but Susan stayed put, tinkering away on the console. He sighed. His granddaughter always was a little stubborn. He supposed she got it from him. Instead, he herded his companions, went to one of the nearby corridors, got into the darkened aquarium and shut the door.  
" Doctor, what are we doing-"  
" Ponds, you have to go home." He turned his mournful gaze to his companions.  
" WHAT!" Amy exclaimed and jabbed him in the chest. Rory said nothing. " No, mister. How come your kid and granddaughter get to stay?" The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
" Pond, the Silence may hold you hostage against me. They don't know that Susan exists and they still think Jenny is Lorna, and we all know that she got shot. They don't know she is still alive." He explained. Amy sighed and eventually, flood gates broke. She hugged him and he awkwardly patted her back, Rory a little frustrated at the sign of affection. The Doctor suddenly pulled him into a group hug. Although the Doctor thought Amy as just a friend, to Rory it meant that there were no hard feelings.

Jenny strolled casually across the corridors. Well, it may look casual, but inside, she was bursting with emotions. She found a strange wooden door with elegant swirls and circles. The TARDIS didn't translate Gallifreyan for her, but she obviously was making an effort. After about ten seconds of staring, the writing looked vaguely a little like: " Dactar." It was still shifting, but she had an idea of who's room this was.  
It was her father's.  
She found that the door was tinged red and smelled strongly of freesia and tangerine. She inhaled the beautiful (A/N: no pun intended!) fragrance and then warily tested the doorknob, waiting for the needle to jab her finger. It didn't come. She gently opened the door and stepped into the silvery tinged room. She looked up. There was a huge dome- made out of the finest glass of Gallifrey- that shown the space that they were traveling by. Galaxies, stars and planets streamed by like a starfield, nebulas and supernovas were explosions of color that seemed to leap out at you. Jenny stared around her, bewildered. She felt around for a light switch and then flicked it on. The room seemed to become all the more magical. Painted around her was burnt orange and a soft red carpet tickled her feet. The room was around three times the size of her own and had a four poster bed in one corner. A whole wall was covered with pictures of strange men and their companions. Another wall was covered with pictures of a blonde headed adolescent with huge ocean blue eyes next to a handsome black haired young man the same age as the other, both smiling away. Labeled on it was: " Me and Koschei". She stared at another picture of the same person but as a child, dressed in orange and red robes, arms outstretched on the peak of a cliff. His blonde hair reflected the rays of the double suns well and seemed to make it look like a crown. A cough was heard from the door way. Jenny turned quickly and saw her father, leaning against the frame. He was smiling, sadly.  
" I see you've found my room." He came over to his daughter and put an arm around her. " Only three- now four people know where it is. Me, Romana, Susan and now you." Jenny seemed to be taken aback.  
" But you told me that you were centuries old- and only four people know where your room is?!" The Doctor gave a deep chuckle. He clapped his hands twice and then two red bean bags appeared. Jenny sank into it, the Doctor following.  
" No one even knows where my study is- not even Susan. I only know where it is." His eyes were far away.  
" Dad, who are these people?" Jenny asked as she gestured at the variety of children and adolescents before her.  
" The blonde haired boys are me. The black haired boy was my best friend- Koschei. He called himself the Master. He went astray and wanted to rule the universe. You can tell what happened between us then." Jenny nodded.

" You two broke up and you had to stop him. Yeah, I get the gist." She smiled. " How about these people?" She asked, brushing a hand in the other wall's direction. Judging by the condition of the pictures, they were obviously prized very much.  
" Those are the incarnations of me." She looked at all eleven of the strange and weird men.  
" There's an old man, a man with a bob, a man with - is that an OPERA CAPE!" The Doctor collapsed into laughter.  
" I do not know what on Gallifrey I was thinking, but I must have thought it was cool!" He recovered from the bout of laughter and cleared his throat. " Not as cool as bow ties." He straightened the ridiculous piece of fashion accessory.  
" I think it's cool, yes, but in future incarnations, you may be thinking what on Messaline was I wearing!" She added. The Doctor's face darkened at the mention of Messaline.  
" I still think it's cool." He retorted.  
And the room was filled with Jenny's musical laughter.

* * *

Susan tinkered away on the console.  
" What in the name of Rassilon has that man done to you?!" She exclaimed as she caressed the bronze console. " Poor, poor old girl. Having to go through all those crashes." She spotted a wire hanging from the edge. She rushed over to it. " And he's jammed the Chameleon circuit- again!" She tutted away.  
" Erm... what are you doing?" Rory asked. Susan leaped from the floor.  
" Does the Doctor repeatedly go through crashes and hit the console with a mallet?" She asked.  
" Erm... crashes yes, but mallet, no." He replied. " He loves this piece of junk too much." The TARDIS shook the human whilst Susan held fast.  
" She's slightly sentient, so don't say any thing bad about the old girl. But if he doesn't hit the TARDIS with a mallet, then explain this..." She turned around, Rory following and went three steps to the right.

Lo and behold, a metal mallet was wedged fast into the console, smoke pouring out from it.  
" You were saying?..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Two reviews on one chapter- I'm on a roll!  
To Mattblue: Here's the new chapter!  
T Guardian!

* * *

Rory chuckled with Susan and soon it became full blown laughter. The TARDIS rumbled in annoyance.  
" What the hell has he done to you, poor girl?" Susan crooned once she had recovered. Rory was taking a little longer.  
" Erm... what am I even doing here?" He asked.  
" Well, since I can't trust Gramps to do the Maintenance, could you help me get the old girl back together?" Rory looked excited.  
" Do you have your own TARDIS?" Susan gave a huge smile.  
" Oh yeah, and it's way better than the Doctor's outdated model!" She exclaimed. Rory smirked.  
" He told me he was once president of Gallifrey. I don't believe him. After all, who would go around stealing TARDIS's when you could just ask for one?" He had a twinkle in his eye.  
" Well, he stole the TARDIS technically when he was a kid. But you know, in the academy, when you reach the halfway mark, you are expected to marry and quite possibly have kids. So when I became a teen ager, the Doctor became a Vortex maintainer as a kind of part- job when he wasn't in the academy. He once slipped into it and, according to rumours, became aged. So he stole it when he was about a hundred years old even though he looked three times that age!" She explained. " And it doesn't stop there. My mother died from a virus that was threatening to take over Gallifrey, like an alien version of the plague. My father caught it and asked my grandfather to take me to Earth where I can continue my education. But I was too intelligent and two nosy teachers stalked me because of this. The Doctor kidnapped them and off we went into adventure. The Doctor became lord president of Gallifrey long after he stole it- in his fourth incarnation. But he was too attached to it, so he didn't accept any others that were offered. I was actually there, keeping to the shadows. That's how I know this. So, I stole one of the best and newest TARDIS's available. And I hadn't returned to Gallifrey since." She sat cross legged on the floor, Rory mirroring her, mouth agape.  
" Wow. I never expected him to be a family kind of guy!" He stared at Susan. " But, can I ask you a question?"  
" Ask away!" Susan smiled.  
" The Doctor isn't sleeping. I've never seen him sleep before." He puzzled. Susan's eyes were wide.  
" WHAT!"

Then, she took off to another corridor for the medical room. It appeared that the TARDIS was also was also worried for her pilot. Already, on the bench, was a pill that was approved of for Gallifreyans. Susan nodded and set off to the kitchen. There, she brewed a herbal infusion, her grandfather's favourite, and slipped the pill inside.  
" What are you doing?" Rory asked. Susan jumped and nearly spilled the tea.  
" Rory, don't do that! You nearly gave me a hearts attack!" She scolded. Rory backed off, head hung.  
" Sorry." He apologized.  
" It's alright." Susan felt guilty about giving her grandfather a sleeping pill without his consent, but if he didn't sleep, then he would begin to use his regeneration energy, his life force, bit by bit just to keep him up. With that thought in mind, she scurried to his room and knocked on the door.

* * *

The Doctor and Jenny looked over at the sixth incarnation of the man and started laughing until their sides split. There was a knock on the door.  
" Come in!" The Doctor called. Susan came inside with a forced smile and a tea cup with a saucer of his favourite herbal infusion.  
" Drink up!" Susan ordered. The Doctor nodded and took the cup from her. Once he had gulped the whole thing down, within minutes, he fell asleep.  
" C'mon, Jenny. Help me get him into bed." Susan asked. Jenny glared at her but did so.  
" Why did you give him a sleeping pill?" She demanded. Susan took off the Doctor's boots and loosened his bow tie.  
" Jenny, if we don't sleep sufficiently, then the body begins to use your own life force just to keep you awake. I had to do this." She explained as she pulled the covers of his bed over his prone body. Jenny nodded, agreeing with her wholeheartedly.

Susan noticed some thing around her grandfather's neck. It was a perception filter.  
" Why are you wearing a perception filter?" Susan asked to herself. She tugged it off and immediately, the answer was clear. The Doctor had dark circles under his eyes and slight wrinkles due to the lack of sleep. She gasped and put it by his bedside. After all, he wouldn't be needing it if he was already refreshed. She smoothed his hair and left with Jenny.  
" Jenny, I need to know why he's the only one whilst Gallifrey disappeared. He knows how stubborn I am and I'm not going to travel with him until I get an answer." She announced.  
" What! Why?" She exclaimed.  
" Jenny, I love my planet more than Earth, as boring as it is, and I want answers. Okay? I'll be at my TARDIS, I parked it in my old room." She explained. " Coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, Nacanaca! I'm really really sorry but part of my thanks in the previous chapter got deleted because I pressed that stupid delete button without realizing it! Stupid, stupid me.  
To tastycakes817: I'm flattered! Check out Children of Gallifrey- It's finished and heartbreaking. Tell me if you want a sequel. Be sure to read the last author note...  
To Nacanaca: Well, here it is! Hopefully I haven't put you off. Anyway, thanks for reviewing- remember that each and every review makes me work faster!

Please review!

* * *

Susan went to her room, Jenny glumly following. They bumped into Amy.  
" Hey, the Doctor's granddaughter! What was it... ah yes, Susan!" She exclaimed.  
" Yep, it's me. This is Jenny." Susan pointed to the younger.  
" The Doctor's kid, yes I know. I thought you died." She stated, bluntly.  
" That's a nice way of putting it." She whispered under her breath. Either Amy heard and ignored it or she didn't hear. Jenny hoped it was the latter. She raised her voice. " I was revived. I have two theories. Either it was because of the terraforming device or it was because I was with in the first 15 hours of birth. Talking of which, Susan, why haven't I regenerated?" She asked.  
" All of that excess energy from your fob watch healed you. Check your shoulder." Susan said. Jenny complied.  
" Wow." She gasped.  
" Anyway, Amy, we need to get to my room." Susan told her and then shuffled to her door. She unlocked it with a snap of her fingers and then walked in, the TARDIS disguised as a wardrobe. She opened it and ushered the reluctant Jenny inside. Just before susan left, she placed a tracker magnet on her wall.

Susan worked away at her TARDIS, placing the communication wire inside the console ( she burnt the other one) and then sat back with a smile of satisfaction.  
" But Susan, why do we have to use threats? And why do we have to leave?" Jenny whined. Susan rolled her eyes. She really did act like her age sometimes.  
" I know that the Doctor is stubborn, he won't do anything unless there is a threat. And anyway, if we do find out how Gallifrey 'disappeared', then I could find out how to bring it back. They don't call me the Intelligent for nothing!" She tapped Jenny's nose. Jenny sighed.  
" I stayed with you for a month now, and I've finally found my father after two months. Can't we at least- I don't know- take a rest?" She complained. Susan noticed the similarities that this Jenny had with Susan's mother. Shouldn't think about her now! Susan thought as she blinked back her tears.  
" All right." She finally agreed. " But only for today." Jenny gave a squeal of delight and then ran out of the console room in search of something to do. Susan sighed and finally finished maintaining her console as she remembered the promise to Rory that she had made.

" I get it now!" The mechanics of the console had finally dawned on Rory as Susan taught him, flipping back her ever existent red scarf. He dived back under the plexiglass floor and shifted the goggles back on his eyes. " So, the Doctor's granddaughter, huh? And a daughter! No offence, but your mother looks a lot more younger than you." Susan's eyes watered again.  
" She isn't my mother. My mother was bonded to the Master's son." Her voice quivered. " Jenny is my aunt." There was a shuffling from below.  
" I've finished!" Rory exclaimed and hung the goggles on the hammock/ swing. He noticed her emotional state and slithered to her side. " Hey. What's wrong?"  
" My mother perished on Gallifrey. I thought I told you that. Please change the subject." She tried to sound curt and cold, but her voice wobbled.  
" Oh. Sorry. Well, I know that this is the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor and that we are due to be leaving when the day is over." It sounded more like he was unsure about what he was saying. Susan gave a grateful smile.  
" Hopefully he'll find Melody. What was your reaction when you saw me as Kovarion?" She asked.  
" Anger. Intense anger. Like someone had thrown fire all over me. It was one of these rare moments that even the Doctor couldn't control me." He replied. Susan nodded.  
" Make sure gramps doesn't ruin the TARDIS again. Hopefully the next time I see you I'll be able to teach you how to fly this baby." She tapped the central column with her painted blue index finger.  
" Okay!" He almost lovingly stroked the TARDIS. There was a content hum from the console to which Rory jumped at.

* * *

Jenny bumped into her father.  
" Hey Dad!" She greeted. He gave a huge smile and hugged her.  
" Hey Jenny!" He responded and pressed a kiss to her hair. " Wanna' try some fish custard?" She looked at him as though confused.  
" Fish what?" He laughed at her lost expression and got a pack of fish fingers from the freezer and custard from the fridge.  
" Fish fingers and custard!" He threw out a frying pan and cooked the fish fingers whilst using the other gangly hand to fill up a clear bowl with custard. Jenny laughed. She liked this new, multitasking dad. He gave a cheeky smile back and got out a plate. Once the fish fingers were ready, he placed the fish fingers on the plate and put the clear bowl next to it. It was the moment of truth. Was Jenny going to like the new dish or not? She hesitantly put a hand out and grasped a fish finger. After that, she dipped it in the soft yellow, thick liquid and bit it. Her expression lit up as the Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly.  
" Let's eat!"

Susan jogged along the corridors and noticed some giggling going on in the kitchen. She looked in to find the Doctor and Jenny eating a revolting ( A/N: I actually LOVE fish fingers and custard. You are my hero, Matt!) dish of fish fingers and custard. She smiled, but it faded once she saw the love in Jenny's eyes. She was getting too attached to her father, and she knew that he was going to ruin and distort that into either great pain or anger and hate. She had heard many names about the Doctor. The Lonely angel, the Lonely God, the Oncoming Storm, the Predator, the Warrior, the Healer, the Savior. She once thought that people had warped the image of her beloved grandfather, as she knew, or thought she knew, that he was simply a traveler- nothing more, nothing less. But she could see the truth in those names. He was like the hero and villain- all rolled into one. They seemed to be incompatible, but in fact, with him it could work like music.  
But Susan always did- and always will- just see him as her grandfather.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! I around at the house of the twins- Alyssa and Alesha.  
To mattblue: Heres the new chapter! Hope you enjoy...  
To Nikki Pond: Oh dear. Well, I hope you can understand this new chapter.  
To tastycakes187: Thank you, dear reader! You are quite the flatterer!  
To Nacanaca: Ha! Don't worry, I do that a lot, dear reader, and most of the time, people understand what I'm getting at. I 3 your fan fiction, keep it up!  
Only one request for a sequel for Children of Gallifrey left until I do it!  
Sorry about the short update- I have got an annoying step uncle ( Grand mother died - the one from my dad's side of the family; the one who died recently was from my mum's side- granddad married again and she got pregnant.)

* * *

Susan sighed as she watched them.  
" Susan, come and try these!" The Doctor exclaimed, holding up a fish finger dripping with custard. Susan recoiled.  
" Ugh, no thanks!" She declined, pushing away his arm with one finger. Amy pushed into the kitchen, sniffling and holding a red suitcase.  
" It's time." She kept her head low.  
" Hey. Don't worry. I'll find Melody, no matter what." He tilted her head up eith his right index finger so that hazel eyes met blue. Amy threw her hands around his lanky figure as he hopped back ward abnd bumped into the kitchen table behind him. His arms flailed around but eventually, he linked them around Amy's waist. She sniffed again, holding back her tears.  
" You'd better, raggedy man." She lightly threatened. The Doctor sighed.  
" I'll do my best."

" Bye, Amy." Susan and Jenny said, simultaneously.  
" Bye, girls." She sighed. Both Jenny and Susan knew that she was hiding some thing. They just didn't know what.  
" Girls, go to the console, me and the Ponds want a little alone time." The Doctor commanded. Jenny gave a mock salute to which the Doctor goofily mirrored.  
" Alright, gramps." Susan smiled at the Doctor as he pulled her into a hug. He turned and left the TARDIS after the Ponds. The two girls left behind smiled at each other. Susan secretly felt a little bit of envy at the amount of time that Jenny spent with her father, but she guessed it was her turn now. Anyway, this incarnation was a litttle iscolated and had heard of personal space ( Which, unfortunately, her grandfather had not.). She turned to Jenny and gave a meaningful nod toward the corridor that held her room whilst Jenny sighed and trudged to the indicated bedroom.

The Doctor had eturned with a solemn expression on his face. But he couldn't find the girls anywhere.  
" Jenny? Susan?!" He was starting to panic. But then the infuriatingly calm voice of the TARDIS replied.  
" One message from Susan Foreman and Jenny Sigma. Playing message ... Now." A hologram of Susan and Jenny flickered on.  
"Hello, gramps. I'm sorry that I had to do this. But I needed to know what had happened to Gallifrey. And knowing you, you probably wouldn't tell me unless threatened. It runs through the Lungbarrow house, doesn't it?" The Doctor gave a forlorn chuckle. Susan knew him too holographic Jenny had a pack of mirrors and lights. " Since any one could have captured the TARDIS and, in chain reaction, capture us, we are going to send a... esrom message." It was clear that the holographic Susan was trying to refrain from laughing, but the Doctor knew what she was doing, the clever girl. She had reversed the lettering of morse.  
" Morse code." The Doctor whispered. Almost as if on cue, a sequence of light flashes had flared up in the TARDIS, and although holographic, he could tell where they were.  
In Susan's TARDIS, right over the Kasturbourus nebula where Gallifrey was being made.  
Of course, since the planet was time locked, they couldn't actually go on the planet, but... Of course! He had time locked it in the span of the time that it was still making life forms to the very destruction of the planet! So he _could _go _near_ Gallifrey! But not on the planet!  
" Oh, Susan. Mad, impossible, magnificent Susan. I'm coming for you, Arkytior."

* * *

Susan sat over the edge of the TARDIS, invisible again and spinning through the nebula where Gallifrey was being made. She was hunched over her mug of hot chocolate, still mulling over her head that she had finally found her grandfather. Jenny came next to her, thankfully dressed out of that awful uniform and now in a casual grey hoodie with a turquoise hollister t-shirt underneath, topped off with a pair of black jeans and turquoise converse. Not the most tasteful thing in the world but it looked wonderful on her. And for once she had let that lovely brown hair flow over her shoulders. She sat next to Susan, chewing some peppermint gum. Susan smiled although she didn't look at her and put an arm around Jenny's shoulders. Jenny leaned her head against Susan's shoulder as they watched the magnificent scene below. They watched on in mutual comfort as they considered the strange relationship that they had. It was like mother and daughter, best friends, siblings- even like they were soul mates. It felt like hours as they watched on and waited for the Doctor to emerge in that magical blue box of his. Finally, his TARDIS emerged, spinning quickly among the splatter of color and settling just a few meters away from them right in front of them. He opened the door with his trade mark crazy grin that contrasted greatly with his ancient eyes. They got up. The pair flashed a dazzling smile at him to which he returned. Susan got into the TARDIS and pushed a few buttons on the console. A glass floor extracted from the base of her TARDIS door pushed it'self out slowly to meet with the Doctor's TARDIS. Jenny stepped on it, hesitantly and then gave a whoop of delight as she realized that the gravity was not yet stabilized. Susan ran over to the console and kneeled under it. She shifted out a wall and felt around for the handle of a trunk she had hidden under the console. She found it and gave a hard tug. The whole thing came out. It was royal blue and held the emblem of the lungbarrows on the front. She opened it with a click and pulled out a folded table and two chairs. Jenny looked behind her whilst floating about and kicked her way to Susan as though she was swimming and helped Susan to pick up the two chairs. They waddled over to the doors after Susan grunted a thanks, strained from the weight of the table. She finally pulled it out and onto the glass platform. She unfolded it and asked Jenny to force it down onto the floor ( imagine pushing down a plastic ball to the floor of a swimming pool and you get the idea) and rushed- more like struggled- back inside to find a picnic basket already set for her. She gave a mental thanks and then put it on the platform, already attempting to unfold the table whilst the Doctor worked away in his TARDIS to set the gravity. With out warning, a powerful spurt of gravity pulled the girls to the floor whist Susan whispered a few curses. She got up and found- to her delight- that the table had some how unfolded. She pulled out the chairs and then pulled a latch and wrestled with the chair until it finally gave way and allowed her to open it. She put it on the floor and then set the small table. The view around them was fantastic and the TARDIS had already expanded the air shields.

" So, Susan, why did you bring me here?" The Doctor asked, tapping his index finger on the table in a two beat. She looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
" So. Where _is _our home planet?" He gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Quick updates for you lucky people, although there wasn't much reviews!  
To mattblue: Are you a fan of Matt Smith? Anyway, here's your new chapter!

The sequel to Children of Gallifrey will be made when I finish off this fan fic. I only need one more review asking for a sequel to that fan fic!

* * *

The Doctor emptied his cup in one gulp, trying to evade the subject.  
" I'll be in Susan's TARDIS, just give you two a little alone time, yeah?" Jenny offered. Susan gave a grateful nod and then took Jenny's seat and sat closer to the Doctor.  
" Grandfather?" She lightly touched his arm. He flinched.  
" Arkytior, how old are you?" He asked. Susan was a little confused.  
" I lost count. I'm in my five hundreds, I think. Second incarnation. Why?" The Doctor inwardly smirked. Still as sharp as ever.  
" Too young. Way too young. I'll tell you when you become six hundred. You will hate me if I tell you." He shook his head and looked down at the plexiglass floor. Susan sighed.  
" Gramps," The Doctor wouldn't look at her. " Gramps. Look at me." He finally did as she asked. His blue eyes that always seemed to change color meet her green eyes.  
" What happened?" She said, softly.  
" A war. The last great Time War. Between us and the Daleks. Neither side won. I had sacrificed Gallifrey for the universe. And my reward? Daleks! They always come, always! Why can't it just be the Time lords that always return? I could have let the Master enslave the whole of humanity, I could have let Gallifrey knock the Earth out of orbit! They have become twisted, cruel and dark, Susan. They are even more corrupt than me. The Master is my family, my in law." He looked at Susan tenderly. Even though she had regenerated, he could see that she still had a few characteristics of the Master's son. She had his green eyes, his temper, his yearn for knowledge and nothing else. Very unlike his father. The only thing that she had from his daughter was her compassion, her black hair and her smouldering gaze that could be filled with anger or flooded with love. The Doctor continued. " And yet he always seeks to destroy me, humiliate me. He doesn't even know you exist. Good thing he didn't, if he did, he wouldn't give a toss. No offence." Susan chuckled.  
" But how come-"  
" Yes, Susan, I know what you're thinking. I had to time lock the planet so that it wouldn't return. Turns out that the four beat in the Master's head that drove him insane was the link that herded Gallifrey towards Earth. I'm sorry. Gallifrey was the one place you had grown up. A- and we are the last of the time lords." He choked over his words. Susan caught his tears with one finger. She didn't feel anything. The one reason why she hadn't left sooner, the one reason why she hadn't gone insane from boredom was her parents. And at least they hadn't died in the Time war. She didn't have anything to cry for. She hugged him.  
" Grandfather, have you ever heard of the Prophecy of Gallifrey?"

* * *

Jenny sighed and kicked her converse off. She ran a bath and slipped out of her clothes. This time, it's fragrance was strawberries and sweets. She decided to have a shower first. So she opened the door to the shower and set the water to fast and hot. A strange shampoo showed up at the ledge of the door. She shrugged her shoulders and then put it on. It had a silky consistency and only stuck to a few portions of her hair. She didn't mind, as long as it smelt nice and did it's job, it was fine. She exited the shower and then indulged in the bath, slowly falling asleep.

Jenny was jolted out of her dreamless sleep by a mild shaking from the TARDIS. She checked a clock- that she was certain wasn't there before- and then got out of the slightly cold bath. A warm wind soon dried her completely. She sighed and then wrapped a towel around herself. She saw a single blue strand of hair move into her view. Oh no. She hoped against hope that she hadn't regenerated by drowning in the bath. Her prayers were rewarded when she looked into the mirror. She looked exactly the same, only a few parts of her hair was dyed TARDIS blue. Her mouth was agape in a silent scream. The TARDIS sniggered in the mental connection they had and the shower door swung open. The strange shampoo was actually 25th century blue hair dye, blue berry flavor. And it was permanent until she regenerated again. She groaned in absolute annoyance and then kicked the wall and stormed out. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a navy leather jacket, a maroon t shirt, black trousers and a pair of pale blue and white running trainers. She pulled out a hair brush and attacked her black and blue hair with it until it was a ribbon of black with a few, thin blue streaks. Deciding to tie her hair up, she did a fishtail plait that ended mid spine. It didn't hide it, but at least it looked elegant in some way. She nodded at her reflection and then went outside to the ' tea party'.

* * *

The Doctor smiled.  
" Oh yeah. Want me to tell you it?" Susan nodded. He smiled even wider and then cleared his throat. " When Gallifrey has falled, and the link fails when called, a few gallifreyans shall remain, only when the physician should say his name shall Gallifrey retain, while a loss there shall be a prize, however what it is shall remain a surprize." He recited. Susan took it all in.  
" That's the best that it could be translated. Some of the words used in the untranslated prophecy are not used in the English language and therefore doesn't make sense- hey, aren't you listening?!" The Doctor exclaimed and clicked his fingers in front of Susan's seemingly faraway look.  
" Yeah, I am. But I think it makes perfect sense-"  
" Susan, the words are barely even coherent and-" Susan pressed a finger to his lips and flashed a cheeky grin. He crossed his eyes so he was looking at her finger.  
" I don't mean it in that way, I mean, think about it. We are the last Gallifreyans, the Physician translates into the Doctor, the call to Gallifrey is the Master's four beat drum!" She finally took her finger off his lips. His expression darkened.  
" And the place that I reveal my name is at the fields of Trenzalore."

Jenny bounded in.  
" How was it?" She was hiding something. Susan always knew when she was. There was something... different about her.  
" Jenny, turn around." Susan tried to crane her neck so that she could see what she was hiding. Jenny flushed a bashful red but did as she said. The Doctor clapped his hands and guffawed. Susan frowned at him and cupped a hand at his mouth.  
" Jenny, I think you look absolutely wonderful. Don't listen to old grandpa, here." She lightly insulted. She actually admired the contrast between the black and blue. The simplistic way that she had styled it made it look elegant, not punkish. The Doctor finally stopped laughing.  
" Sorry, Jenny, but everytime I look at you, I see your first incarnation, fighting away. I did not see the blue highlights coming! They look absolutely wonderful - no- stunning on you, Ishrior Sigma." He commented, translating her name into Gallifreyan.  
" Thanks, dad." She looked like she had deflated in relief.  
" So, Jenny, which incarnation are you on?" He asked.  
" Three. I'm about six months old. Is that normal?" The Doctor's face was flooded with shock. After a few moments, he recovered and asked a random question.  
" Girls, are you coming with me?" He put on his best puppy face. " I'll give you a jelly baby?" He searched his pockets for the paper bag and then offered the multi colored sweets. Susan snatched the whole packet.  
" Hey, come back here!" The Doctor demanded.  
" Not a chance! Anyway, you do want us to come with you, don't you?" She teased. He sighed.  
" All right, then. But park into my TARDIS!" He ran into his own spaceship. In his he yelled:  
" Geronimo!" Whilst in Susan's TARDIS:  
" Letza' go!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not so much reviews anymore... I feel lonely, waaah!

To mattblue: Sorry about not updating as soon as I should.

Okay, I'm going to leap into the adventure and into the main plot! Warning: AU Trenzalore. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter.

* * *

Jenny giggled maniacally whilst Susan worked away at the TARDIS.  
" What is it?" Susan asked, leaning against a button.  
" Nothing, just an inside joke!" She stifled a snort. Susan frowned. " All right! I keep seeing the Doctor as a man with a multi- colored clown with frizzy hair!" She exclaimed. Susan smirked. Must be him testing out their mental 'network'. She sighed and pushed at a button, but it ended in catastrophic results. The TARDIS spiraled out of control as the two girls held on, the physic network that Jenny had made with her father brutally cut off as she wailed in pain.  
" Jenny!" Susan exclaimed, rushing to her aunt's side. Jenny staggered up and held on to the railings.  
" I-I'm fine." She stammered. Susan shot a last, concerned look at her before slamming down the stabilizers. She rushed to Jenny's side once more as she recovered. She had experienced it before, in the academy. She was doing a test and she and her best friend were sharing answers. The professor found out and severed the connection, resulting in pain and agony. At least he gave her a second chance. Susan helped her hobble to the doors. She opened it with a flourish and decided to have the TARDIS interface come with them. Nicky's return.

They stepped out and into a red grassed field. Susan's jaw dropped. Above them was a burnt orange sky and plains of ever lasting crimson fields. Two suns rose and the truth of the place was revealed. They had somehow landed on Gallifrey. Susan looked closely and saw a light blue electric squared field in the sky. She knew what it was. She knew where she was. She was on Gallifrey. And the electric field above her was the time lock. Susan looked around her. She knew this place. She used to play here. A beautiful, lush forest that looked like it was on fire twinkled away, caught in the full glare of the sunlight. Why was she here? Did the Doctor do this? She took a tentative step forward and pinched herself. No, she wasn't dreaming. Back in that space tea party, she thought that she didn't miss Gallifrey. How wrong she was. She laughed and ran across the rolling red hills, savouring every step, every sweet breath of the Gallifreyan air. Was the Doctor wrong? Had Gallifrey lived after all? She turned back and ran back to Jenny.

" Where are we?" She breathed. Susan smiled.

" Beautiful, isen't it?" She span around, arms outstretched.

" Wait. I know this place. I saw it in one of the pictures! In the Doctor's room!" Jenny was beginning to figure it out.

" Yep. We're on Gallifrey. To be precise, we're on the Fields of Trenzalore."

* * *

The duo journeyed onward, running over a hill here, jumping over a fence there. Jenny found that the wood from the fences smelt just like the door to the Doctor's bedroom, like freesia and tangerine.

" Every thing smells so... nice." Jenny smiled.

" Yeah. I never payed attention to biology lessons at the academy, so I won't be able to tell you why." Susan turned to Jenny and gave a carefree smile. Jenny had never seen Susan happier. " I can tell you that it's the wood, though." She gave a huge, dazzling smile. " I've missed Gallifrey so much!" Susan laughed and pushed Jenny into the soft grass, her hair band coming loose. Susan flopped next to her as they watched the double suns voyage higher and higher into the sky.

" How are we here? I pushed a button, that's for sure, but that wouldn't break a time lock." Susan was beginning to panic. " What if I made a paradox?!" Jenny sat there,worrying. She knew what a paradox was, but she couldn't explain the whole time lock business.

" Thats what I want to know." They turned and Susan's eyes locked with the last person she wanted to see.

" Master."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ahh! Don't shoot! I'm so sorry, I had one of those writers block since I didn't know which direction to push this fic towards. It is especially hard considering I have a tight schedule and another increasingly popular fic called An Ocean's Harmony ( the sequel to Children of Gallifrey). I have been struck by inspiration- and I promise that there will be Rose at some point in this fic, although really, I'm not a Rose fan myself. Watch out, the Bad Wolf may come sooner than expected... But I am controlled by reviews!  
To Nacanaca: Hello again! Lovely to see you after reading An Ocean's Harmony ( Yeah, I admit it, it was a mean cliffhanger)  
To redDaeth: I've got your PM! Check it out! Any way, thanks for the review and god bless...  
This is straight after the Doctor for Susan and Jenny, but for the Doctor this is after the Wedding of River Song.

* * *

The Doctor sensed a weak point in time. He sighed and threw his hands up in the air. He thought he had cured the universe of the cracks! He piloted the TARDIS, and sure enough, River Song turned up- his new wife.  
" Hello, Benjamin!" She teased as she walked around the console, turned on the stabilizers and stole a kiss on the cheek of the Doctor.  
" Hello, ms. Robinson!" The Doctor retaliated. He pecked her on the lips and they both smiled before slamming every button they got near to and examined the weak point in time on the Monitor. The Doctor's mouth was agape.  
" It's a crack. I thought I got rid of those- Oh no." He slammed his palm against his forehead. River was immediately concerned for her spouse.  
" What is it?" She asked, putting a reassuring hand on his arm.  
" I may have cured the universe of the cracks, but not the alternate universes. Hold on, River!" He exclaimed. He slammed the lever down and the TARDIS shot into the crack.

River awoke to the Doctor propping her head up with his knee and watching over her, clearly concerned.  
" What happened?" She groaned. She must have hit her head harder than she thought. A sudden knocking was heard.  
" Doctah'!" The Doctor immediately recognised the voice. Susan and Jenny not in his TARDIS was enough, but having a previous love interest hammering on the door when he had already gotten married was even worse. He gulped and helped River up and tip toed towards the door. Eventually, he clicked it open and a flurry of pink and yellow burst through the door.  
" Ahh!" He fell to the ground from the enormous hug. " Rose, calm down." She stopped from the huge hug and rolled off him and stood up, ecstatic that he had come.  
" Hi Doctah'." She said, shyly, her vast amount of eye make up slightly smudged and her short hair now cut in a bob. River had to admit, it looked quite nice on her. " Who's this- wait, you've regenerated!" She exclaimed. " Baby face. " She whispered. River smiled. Looked like they had another woman on board, although only temporarily.  
" Hi." River smiled. " My name's River Song. I'm the Doctor's wife." She smiled warmly, hoping to get a good image across. The girl's jaw dropped, showing her slightly wonky, but otherwise perfect teeth.  
" You got married. After you left me behind!" She exclaimed at the Doctor, furious and hurt. " You said you loved me!" She sobbed. River felt a pang of guilt but also envy. The Doctor got up, now serious.  
" Rose." She wouldn't look at him. " Rose, look at me." She finally looked. " I still love you, but not in the same way. I see you more as a sister in this incarnation than a love interest. I'm sorry. But I'm in love with River." He explained, deadly serious. Rose gulped but nodded.  
" I got married to the duplicate. We call him Andrew. Andrew Noble. After his... well, we call Donna his mother. I've got a son. Ross Noble." She smiled. " I love them both. But Andrew seems to miss life as an adventurer and time lord." Her smile widened. " But we've got some sense into him."  
" That's good." The Doctor said. " Rose, have you noticed any... temporal differences from working in Torch wood, back before you used the dimension cannon?" Her smile disappeared.  
" Yeah. At the galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero center." She relayed. The Doctor was stunned. There was a parallel Gallifrey?  
" We're going. Rose, I can't risk you coming. If you die, then Andrew would be widowed and your son would have no mother. Bye sis!" He exclaimed. Rose gave a sad smile.  
" Bye, Bro."

The Doctor sighed and tugged at the roots of his hair. It didn't add up! There was no parallel Gallifrey! He rammed his head against the console and regretted it.  
" Sweetie, don't do that, you'll lose 15 brain cells from that intelligent head of yours." River called from the other side as she piloted the TARDIS. He kicked the TARDIS instead. There was an almighty crash. The two ended up on the floor but grinned maniacally. The Doctor kicked the door open and exited. A familiar sight met him. A burnt orange sky with red grass, rolling onwards and silver trees that swayed with the breeze. He panicked. He knew where he was.  
At the fields of Trenzalore.

The Doctor spotted Susan and Jenny with... No... It was the Master! He ran to them, River at his heels and enveloped the girls in a huge hug.  
" Grand father!" Susan squeaked. Jenny leaned her head against his shoulder as River watched the family reunion with broad smile. Susan pulled away and she seemed a lot less happier.  
" Grand father." She addressed the Master. He smiled.  
" Looks like me and the Doctor are related, then." He sighed and shook his head. " Doctor, the link broke, I'm free of the drums, but the silence is killing me. I'm just too used to the drums." He complained. The Doctor looked up.  
" By the way, Doctor, I never caught your name, not even back at the academy. Doctor who?" He asked casually as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The Doctor bent double and shouted a train of a beautiful, long lost language.  
Gallifreyan.  
He felt a pain clench in his abdomen. What was it? He didn't know. He looked behind him and there he was. His arch nemesis.  
Rassilon. And he used the resurrection glove as a weapon. The Doctor gave him a last glare before exploding into flames, the rest of the group retreating and Rassilon walking back to the broken citadel. The Doctor's new face appeared through the flames.  
He was regenerating.

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for this, but I think I may have lost my writing muse. And I didn't want to jump to how he looked like, so I left it at a cliff hanger, especially since I felt it was right to end it here.  
Any one who is interested can write the rest of the trio's adventures through time and space. Again, I'm so sorry but I've already got a tight schedule and my inspiration has been left thirsty.

At least I've added a bit of Rose Tyler, eh? Like I said, best wishes for any one who wants to carry on their adventures. You can change it however you want, I'm not complaining!  
Any one who wants to see me again, just go to my stories and read Children of Gallifrey and An Ocean's Harmony.  
Good bye, I hope to see you beautiful people again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! I'm back again with more adventures! I've got some new inspiration and this will start off from where we left off in the previous chappie. Thanks to all of those who got my rear end up and writing more fan fiction. Sorry about the previous A/N, but luckily for you lot it was a short hiatus. Seeing as I did not want to throw away all my hard work, I will be dividing this fan fic into parts instead of doing a sequel, also that would be cruel to my fellow readers :).  
Although a certain some one's comment about Romana had certainly given me some plot bunnies although she won't be joining us for all of the adventures and she will be rather... Different. You'll see what I mean soon... * Gives mysterious 'River Song smile'* Spoilers!  
Seeing as I don't want to embarrass myself big time by making a theory about who the next Doctor is and getting it wrong, I won't be describing this new incarnation as much, I will be giving only vague details.  
Sorry about the short chapter, I'm updating on my sister's laptop and it's got parental controls- causing time restrictions. It will log out automatically in about thirty minutes. Still, it's better than just leaving the story, isn't it?  
Please review and enjoy!

Prophecy of Gallifrey part 2

* * *

The Doctor staggered back wards, his face contorted in pain and shock. He looked up at Jenny, Susan and his spouse. River had a knowing smirk on her face that the new Doctor found strangely attractive.  
" Hello Sweetie." She gave him one of her trademark catchphrases. He licked his lips. " My, do you look... hot." River eyed him. The Doctor stood up and addressed his family. He gave them all a clumsy group hug.  
" Voice check. Oh, I sound all... Low." He put a hand on his adam's apple. " Legs, arms, fingers check. Hair... a bit on the long side." He pulled at his hair. It reached his ear lobe. " I'm gonna' need a hair cut." Jenny and Susan stood there in shock.  
" I don't know why, but I'm finding this a little hard to believe." Jenny stated. Susan nodded in agreement. The Doctor gave them both a chaste kiss on the forehead.  
" Ishrior, Arkytior, look at me. I'm still the same man you know. I am the Doctor-"  
" Yeah, and you're a bit on the raggedy side." River interjected with a smirk. " No pun intended." The Doctor chuckled. He heard a distant bell.  
" Almost forgot where we were, there." He scratched his nape. Jenny and Susan smiled. He spun to the academy not at all close by and headed off that way.  
" Erm... Sweetie? We could just use the TARDIS." River said. The Doctor suddenly jerked and doubled over, breathing out a golden gas much like he did in his previous regeneration.  
" Why, oh why, did I try to delay that regeneration?" He groaned, pulling at his hair. He strolled over to the TARDIS with his family and tinkered away on the TARDIS.  
" Gramps, where are we going?" Susan asked. The Doctor gave a manic grin.  
" Back to school!"

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by the crew. He spotted a familiar face by one of the windows in the academy. His eyes widened. It couldn't be, could it? He squinted. It was!  
" Romana?" He stepped forwards, keeping to the shadows so that the child Romana didn't notice him. Her black hair was pulled back immaculately into a tight top knot and her ice blue eyes were child like, but fully alert.  
" What is Sol 3?" The teacher asked. Romana's hand shot straight up. " Romanadvoratrelundar?"  
" Earth." Romana replied. The Doctor marvelled at her knowledge. She couldn't be more than eleven ( four in Gallifreyan terms) and was answering every question asked. Wait- four? She couldn't go in until she was eight! He beckoned the others to follow.  
" River, do you remember the times that I spoke of Romana?" He asked. His wife nodded, confused.  
" Yeah, why?" She furrowed her eye brows.  
" That's her. No more than a time tot." He pointed at the girl by the window. River was dumbstruck.  
" You traveled with a toddler?!" She hissed. He shook his head rapidly.  
" No! That's her; no more than four years old. I traveled with her when she graduated at the Prydonian university." He explained. River nodded.  
" But gramps, it's four hundred years past her time as a time tot and she's four and already in the academy. What's going on?" Susan finally asked. The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and suddenly jumped as though standing on fire.  
" Of course! Why didn't I see it before?!" He slapped his fore head. " Stupid, stupid me." He sighed. " Okay. I've figured out Rassilon's plan. You see, he's brought back the previous generation on Gallifrey as children. Why? Because he wants to train them. Education obviously is coming first, but what's next? Judging by him, he's probably teaching them how to fight." Realization dawned on him. " He's teaching them to fight the time war!" Their faces shown pure horror.  
" WHAT!" Jenny exclaimed. They nodded.  
" Exactly." Susan shook her head in disbelief. Unfortunately, the shouting had gotten Romana's attention and she had spotted them.  
" Oh, shoot." River face palmed herself. Jenny flinched. Romana's eyes widened in alarm and she shot her hand up.  
" Miss Ralonai! There are intruders on the grounds!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about not updating, but I have got a valid reason.  
Some one had sent me a particularly rude message both on PM and on both of my latest stories, this one and my An Ocean's Harmony. I've removed it due to bad language.  
To redDaeth: You've given me the spark of inspiration! :)  
To mattblue: Here's the chappie you've been waiting for!  
Okay, sorry about this, but I owe it to both Nikki Pond and myself.  
To Complaints: You are an insensitive person who has no idea how much time both me AND Nikki had taken to write our stories. Since you swore and I have no intentions of using bad language, I have removed your despicable review. That kind of language disgusts me. You have complained about NOTHING and merely written that I have got ( in nicer terms) a rubbish story. Don't get me wrong, it is nice to have constructive criticism some times since it helps me to improve. But you have NO idea how much Nikki and I have been through. I come back from school telling my parents that I'm absolutely fine when I've been bullied physically, verbally, silently, on the internet- in every way possible. And it all started in year three when a little girl punched me in the stomach, leading to me having bruises,vomiting and being ill and off school for TWO DAYS. So, I suggest that you back off if you don't know how it feels. Your immaturity cost both me and my readers dearly. Your review to Nikki's Watching Series Five ( It's a good story, check it out, although she has also been targeted) makes me want to cringe. I love my friends online, I help and defend them, but you've USED her reviews in my stories to make her feel turned down. I suggest you stay OUT of peoples business if you want to stay on the right side of me.  
As some of my beloved readers may know, I only get angry when people hurt others, not when they hurt me. Because, to be honest, I've grown weary of getting angry for myself. I can't just stand and watch on the side lines as some one gets verbally abused.  
Tell me if this cyber- stalker starts stalking you and your stories and I will sort him/ her out.  
Sorry, once again, but I had to put a stop to this.

* * *

Jenny looked around her. Some one was missing. She looked around her. the Doctor, Susan and River was here. Donna was at home and they were going to pick her up soon, Jenny would make sure of that. But- wait. Where was the Master? She voiced her thoughts.  
" Oi! Where's that Master- guy?" She asked. The Doctor's expression soon changed from worried to alert.  
" Guys, back to the TARDIS, I got his DNA signature from some blood from a cut on his hand." Susan ordered. They nodded and scrambled back to the TARDIS. He placed the blood on an already extracted scanner and smeared his index finger on it, grimacing. The results were almost instant. He was on the parliament building of Prydon. The Doctor worked around the console in a flurry of movements, his arms every where. he eventually slammed a lever down.  
" Now, we shouldn't have to worry about Romana the time tot." He grinned and threw the doors open. The room was barely lit up, a spot light shining above a dining- table like place. Susan pushed his arm away and walked into the familiar room, running a finger along the table. It eventually stopped, obstructed by some thing. Susan looked up.  
And staring back at her with sightless eyes, was the corpse of the Master and Rassilon himself.

She muffled a scream with her hand. How could Rassilon die? She wasn't close to her other grand father, the Master, but she felt a pang of guilt. She hesitated before laying her beloved red scarf on the Master's eyes and glared at the lifeless body of the president.  
" Grand father, Rassilon's dead, how can he be dead, he's immortal!" Susan quivered with fear for the first time in ages. Her grand father strode next to her and tilted his head in respect, briefly at the Master. There was no time to mourn him. The Doctor ran a hand through the president's face.  
" Time erased him. He was playing with it for too long to gain his immortality with out doing it the manual way." He grimaced as he thought of Jack. " It was artificial. It had to go eventually." He explained. Susan nodded, slowly. Jenny walked in and found a big red button on the side of the table.  
Bang it.  
Don't bang it.  
Bang it.  
Don't bang it.

She eventually ended the silent argument, and before River could walk in, the trio were arching their backs in agonizing pain, a gold- like electric substance running through them. A circular hole opened in the center of the table and a glass jar- like container rose, swirling with regeneration energy. It's level started to drop like a liquid, and about ten seconds later, they collapsed to the floor, still twitching and the energy in the jar drained. The Doctor shot back up, his previous features back again as the eleventh Doctor. He felt around his face.  
" Nose, hair, chin- coh' blimey! Wait- I know this face- I degenerated! No, no, there is no such thing. But that would mean... My regeneration was a paradox." His features were in pure horror. He ran around the edge of the table and shook Susan awake. " Suzie, Suzie! Get up!" Regeneration energy started to creep up her arms. He panicked. " Suzie! You've got to regenerate!"  
" Mmm." She groaned. She eventually peeled her eyes open and looked up. " Gramps?" She asked, her most attached form of the Doctor's image swimming in front of her. He gave a sad smile.  
" It's me. Susan, you've got to concentrate. You've got to regenerate." He pressed. She frowned.  
" Grand dad, I think I know how to regenerate." She was struck by realization. I don't want to change, she thought. " Gramps, why are you telling me this?" He sighed and affectionately hooked her hair behind her ear as he held her body like he did when Jenny died in his arms.  
" Susan, there's a secret. A secret I've been keeping from you for years." He rubbed his temple, agitated. She furrowed an eye brow.  
" Go on..." He cringed.  
" When we get back to the TARDIS, you have every right to get mad at me." She nodded, confused. He took in a deep breath." Susan, I adopted your mother." He stated. She looked at him, eyes wide. He ran a hand through his familiar hair whilst River watched the rare moment. " When I ran away with you... That wasn't the first time I ran away from Gallifrey. I found a human girl wandering the streets of Birmingham." Her eyes widened in realization." I took her in, gave her a false identity and took care of her with your grand mother. She got very attached to your mother, Susan. When she fell in love with Koschei's son, we found out a secret. Koschei's son's loom went wrong. He couldn't regenerate. Susan, that gene passed on to you, and right now, your grand father's genes, " He nodded to the prone form of the Master. " Is fighting for your survival. That jar that was full of regeneration energy- I found out what it did when I was lord President. The thirteen lives of a time lord is not Biology, but law. Every child that was born or loomed on Gallifrey has their energy taken, limited to only thirteen lives for emergencies. And now that we've got the energy back, we're technically immortal. I don't know if that would work for you, my beloved, beautiful child, because you are half human and half time lord, and that time lord DNA is slightly faulty. But, Susan, my child, if you don't try hard enough...  
You're going to die." He choked, tears falling down his cheeks as Susan started to cry, too.

* * *

A/N: Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm so evil!  
That was all my idea- it's got nothing to do with the real show.  
So, huge reveal to make up for my absence! What's going to happen? Will Susan survive?  
I don't know about you, but I promise no happy endings.

So, I have a question for you in your reviews, my beloved readers. It has nothing to do with this, but do you prefer Susan or Jenny?  
Please review and answer!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello! As I still have to wait for a new adventure in my thirtieth review for 'An Ocean's Harmony', I decided to update on this one! As it seems to be the most popular, I will update more often on this one.  
Please keep up the reviews- I'm proud of the amount there is!

To redDaeth: Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks! And thank you! Thanks for supporting me, too. You are most certainly my friend! I hope to see an update on your amazing Star gate fan fic!

To tastycakes187: I hope you've received my PM! I'm sorry- I thought the computer updated my new chapter for 'An Ocean's Harmony', but there must have been some thing wrong with it. I hope to see this new and elusive fan fiction you hope to write...

To Twelve13: Don't worry- complicated was kind of my intention, I was aiming for a typical, confusing Steven Moffat type adventure, but I guess it went kind of wrong. But, then again, I've posted an explanation from the Doctor in this chapter for your benefit! :) I hope to see you again!

* * *

" WHAT!" Susan rasped. " I'm half human and you NEVER told me! All those years, I thought you were my grand father-"  
" Susan," The Doctor put his index finger on her lips. " Your mother requested it. I was going to tell you when we were going to escape Gallifrey, but a certain cousin of Lungbarrow told me to steal the other TARDIS. And whatever happens, I will always be your grand father." He stroked her hair. Susan gasped.  
" Oswald!" He nodded.  
" Susan, back to the task. You're dying and you're too preocuppied talking about family problems." The Doctor deadpanned. She sighed.  
" Okay, let me lie down for a lttle while. I'll try to do it. But how come I never got a problem with it last time?" She asked.  
" You were travelling in a TARDIS. Not just any TARDIS- a faulty type forty drenched with artron energy. You lost your first incarnation in only a week from leaving the TARDIS, your body used some of it to aid you in the transition." He explained. She nodded and felt her leaded eyes slip down. She jolted her body and tried to keep her eyes up, but the thought of relaxing tempted ger, dragging her in...

" Susan!" The Doctor exclaimed. " You're not sleeping on me right now!" He shook her awake. Jenny crawled over, unknown to the two whilst River padded next to them.  
" Susan, who ever you are, he's right. Although you're half time lord, he can't lose you now! He's only just found the last two! Stay up, sweetie!" She coaxed. Susan nodded and pushed herself up.  
" Why am I dying, any way?" She asked. The Doctor scanned her over with his sonic screw driver.  
" You've got the Gallifreyan Time Lord disease!" He gasped. " Your human genes- they bought you more time because they were immune to the disease. It's mutating, though!" She shook her head and felt a familiar warm feeling creep up her arm. She brandished it and marveled at the ethereal light, hypnotized. Jenny allowed the others to talk and gave no comment. The rest of them watched on, entranced by her determination. She took in a deep breath, and before any one could say any thing, a flurry of gold light erupted from her collar, hands and feet. They watched as her features quickly morphed into some thing else. The light intensified, and all they could see was gold. She screamed through the searing pain and abruptly, the pain and light stopped. She collapsed to the ground, out cold, the red scarf obscuring her face and hair.

* * *

The Doctor had already carried Susan to her old room and still had not seen how she looked like. He decided she could come out of her room in her own time to surprise him. He sat on the jump seat, exhausted. River walked in with three cups of different liquid beverages on a tray.  
" Jenny's in bed. Three sugars, lots of milk on an Earl Grey. Your favorite." She rattled off the information. " Jenny's got hot chocolate and I've got a latte. We'll have to wait for Susan to decide what she wants." She added. She gave her spouse a cup of tea which he gulped down, gratefully. She gave a half smirk, half grimace. " Learn your manners, sweet heart," She sighed, shaking her head. She sat next to him after putting the tray on the console.  
" Nope." He disagreed. " I'm feeling a little pressurized. I set the TARDIS to find the nearest weak point in the walls of the universe. Sure, we'll tear a hole in the fabric of reality-"  
" BUT!-" The Doctor put a finger up to silence her.  
" I woudn't do that unless I had a plan because it is dangerous and has terrible concequences. Ever since Rose left, I installed some kind of... thing that would clear up the mess and patch up the wall in less than three seconds flat." He stated. River nodded.  
" Could you give me an over view of what happened whilst I was gone?" She requested. He nodded.  
" Basically, I found my grand daughter and my daughter who I thought died in Demon's Run. She hung about for a little while in my TARDIS with Amy and Rory before they left and then, she went in her own TARDIS with Jenny. Then, we went on a completely pointless, but fun space tea party right over the Kasterborous nebula and Susan got all mad at me because she found out that there weren't any other time lords. It ended and we went our separate ways for a few months. I hung about with you only a few hours ago and then we fell through a weak point in space and time, into Pete's world AKA, a parallel universe. According to my theories, Rassilon dragged Gallifrey from one universe to another using a crack in the universe before I rebooted the cosmos and gathered the past generations to train them in war and combat. But, I reset the time lock so he can't breach it again with the most powerful lock in the universe." He explained.  
" What is it?" River asked.  
" My name." He replied.  
" Carry on." She coaxed. He sighed.  
" The time lock was some how breached, but that was because only my DNA could pass through it. My regeneration on Trenzalore was a paradox- it was never supposed to happen any way. We went to the academy where my past companion- Romana- was learning. Then, we went to the parliament building of Prydon. There, I found out that the thirteen lives of a time lord was not biology, but law. The time counsel harvested regeneration energy from new born children so that they only had enough artron energy to regenerate thirteen times. Jenny some how brought up the container that held the artron energy of my mother." He shuddered with River. " I'm living with my mother's life force." River put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.  
" How do you know it was her's?" She asked, gently. He sighed.  
" I could feel it. When ever I came near her, I felt this kind of mental connection that parents use to track their children if they get lost. I recognized her energy through that. Now we've all got, basically, infinite regenerations. Susan will have some difficulty doing it, though. I'm just lucky that she wasn't a full time lord- if she was, then her regenerations would have been disabled." He explained. River nodded.  
" I'll catch you later." She winked at him. He smiled back. " By the way, dear, I've taken quite a liking to your daughter. Do you think she would mind if she called me mum?" His mouth hung open. With that, she gave him a seductive glance and left with out another word.

* * *

Susan awoke to the sound of the TARDIS. She tested out her limbs, but then realized some thing. They were slightly paler. And a little smaller, more slimmer. She shook her head. It must have been a dream. She was a full time lord. The Doctor was her grand father. She shook her head yet again, but then strands of long, strawberry- blonde hair fell into her eyes. She gasped.  
It wasn't a dream.

She ran to the wardrobe, approving of her new legs, faster speed and higher stamina. She jerked to a halt in front of the mirror, surveying her new look. She still wore that... atrocious out fit made from a black blouse, purple velvet waist coat and black skinny jeans with those... yellow converses?! Her eyes darted to her face. She had long lashes that framed her new, wide hazel eyes. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair was caught at the end of her rib cage, a few- perhaps five- inches past her shoulders. Her lips were tinged red. She ran her tongue along her teeth. They were slightly wonky. Nothing she couldn't fix! A trip to the dentist won't go amiss. She had high cheek bones and pale skin that every Tudor woman would envy. Her new body was slightly smaller and a little slimmer, just like her arms. She shook her head and headed off towards the rather large women's section. She smiled as she found her old academy uniform, nostalgia filling every corner of her mind. She skirted past it and skipped the more revealing section. Oh, grandfather. Who on Gallifrey did you bring here, and why would they wear such clothes? She pondered to herself. She sighed as she spotted a tan, sports bra- like corseted top with a skimpy, pathetic short matching skirt, a belt as a holster with a slightly crimson, crusty dagger by it's side. She shuddered. Who the hell would wear that? She ran to another isle and came across a wedding gown, a plum- colored leather jacket, a red hoodie, a Lycra mini skirt, a large, furry charcoal black coat and a plain, shoulder-less red dress that ended at about her knees. A tan dress jacket was found soon after and some matching tan ankle boots with high heels about an inch high, but not high enough to stop her from running for her life. She picked them all up and scrambled to a changing room and slipped the clothes on. She looked at her reflection. It looked nice, but some thing was missing... She ran to the changing room again and put the red scarf from her previous incarnation back on.  
Perfect.

* * *

A/N: I hope you understood the explanation, Twelve13!

A huge thanks to Cheylock Holmes, who decided how Susan's next incarnation should look like and what she would wear. :)

Okay, here's a little game for you lot where you could write down what you think are the answers in your reviews. I'll tell you the answers in the next chappie!  
Guess who's clothes belong to who!  
- Who wore the tan corseted top with the matching tan short skirt ( with the dagger)?  
- Who wore the wedding dress ( should be a bit obvious!)?  
- Who wore the plum colored leather jacket?  
- Who wore the red hoodie ( A little clue: She wore it when witnessing a regeneration)?  
- Who wore the Lycra mini skirt ( Another clue: She was ginger)?  
- And finally, who wore the large, furry charcoal black coat ( Another clue: It was in an episode on a cold planet)?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello! I'm feeling cheery! Here's a new, but unfortunately, short update for my readers!

To Twelve13: My pleasure! :) You've got all of them right, but what about the rest... I look forward to a Doctor Who fan fic ( I don't really expand to much fan-dom)!

To redDaeth: Um... What is that? Sorry, if that sounded rude, but I think the description was a coincidence. Okay, that done, I'm really happy that you reviewed! I look forward to an update- here's a new update!

To tastycakes187: Nearly! I understand what you meant when you said River, though, I really haven't done a good job explaining- haven't I? Especially since one of them came from classic who. I hope to hear from you again!

To mattblue: Lucky I didn't stop! ;) I look forward to hearing from you again!

Okay, here are the answers:

- The tan corseted top and mini skirt, with a belt for a holster and a bloodied dagger: Leela from classic who  
- The wedding dress: Donna Noble, Runaway bride  
- The plum leather jacket: Martha Jones  
- The red hoodie: Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf  
- The Lycra mini skirt: Amy Pond, Time of the Angels and Maze of the Dead  
- The furry, charcoal black coat: Donna Noble, Planet of the Ood.  
Congratulations to those three that tried- even if you didn't quite get them right- and your prize is an update!

This chapter is mostly fluff ( sorry- it's really short. Hopefully you'll have a good laugh, though!).

* * *

Susan strutted down the corridors, head held high. This new incarnation seemed to be quite comfortable in her own skin and confident. She reached the console and found River just disappearing with a flash of vortex manipulator. She found the Doctor at the console, and he pulled down a red lever. The whole TARDIS shook violently. Susan grabbed the nearby railing and held on for dear life. The Doctor, mean while, whooped with joy.  
" Back to our universe!" He exclaimed and did a strange, mad dance around the console, hitting this button and slamming down that lever. Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Susan hopped up and bounded down the stairs.  
" Hello, Doctor!" She greeted. He turned to her and his eyes widened, comically. He pointed a trembling finger at her and turned as white as a sheet of paper, his hair appearing black against his stark white skin. Over all, he looked like he had seen a ghost.  
" YOU'RE GINGER!" He exclaimed, enviously. Susan bursted into a fit of laughter.  
" For a second regeneration, I think I rather like this incarnation, Doctor." She purposely twirled her strawberry- blonde hair against her finger whilst he narrowed his eyes at her.  
" Stop that." He growled. She smirked.  
" Oh, look every one! I'm ginger!" She gave a goofy grin. " The Doctor isn't!" The Doctor's face darkened.  
" You are not allowed to be ginger unless I am or tell you to be!" He threatened. Susan stuck her tongue out at him.  
" I can be." She back chatted.  
" RIGHT! That does it!" He yelled and ran at her. She got the message and ran away as he chased her through the TARDIS.

* * *

Jenny awoke to the sound of oncoming pounding feet. She groaned and jumped to her feet and opened the door and Susan rushed in, expecting a door to be obstructing her way, but with the absence of it, she tumbled to the floor, the Doctor following suit.  
" Susan?" Jenny gasped in disbelief.  
" Yep, that's me!" The enigmatic ginger replied, enthusiastically. Jenny squealed in delight. This new Susan seemed to be more out going, less likely to set up some boring rules. The Doctor tumbled and forward rolled into Susan and collapsed into a ginger and brunette bundle of energy.  
" Oi, no, ger'off! Lay off the hair- don't tickle me!" Susan shouted. The Doctor started to do exactly that- he began to tickle her sides feverishly, the tingling feeling crawling up her spine and causing her to tremble and giggle.  
" I want to be ginger!" The Doctor exclaimed. Jenny noticed Susan's voice. It sounded bouncy, like streams of water bouncing on rocks in a sweet melody. Jenny put her hand on her hip and raised an eye brow, much like she did when she first met Susan.  
" Y'know, dad, you could just dye it." She said, unimpressed. They paused and the Doctor jumped out of the friendly squabble quicker than you could say: The Doctor is ginger!

* * *

An hour later, a foul stink filled the TARDIS. Jenny and Susan had a peg on each of their noses as they heard the splashing of water on a bath floor. Susan recognized the smell as 21st century hair dye. She rapped on the door and the splashing abruptly stopped. The sound of hair dryers went off and then the rustling of clothes. The Doctor answered the door, bow tie askew and his clothes rumpled. But the major change was, his hair was the most vibrant shade of ginger you could imagine. Susan held her giggles, but then she began to laugh, uncontrollably.  
" Go look in the mirror, Doctor!" She ordered. The Doctor was hurt. Not because of the implication that she didn't like it, but the fact that she didn't call him 'Grandfather' or 'Gramps' any more. He turned away and put on a neutral mask, his face cold and impassive. He looked in the mirror, and immediately, all traces of hurt were gone. He beamed at his reflection and ruffled his hair, pleased and giddy with happiness.  
" I'm ginger!" He exclaimed. That did it, for Jenny. She doubled over, laughing shamelessly and snorting at how bad it looked on him. He looked like a clown! He pouted.  
" Don't you like it?" He asked. They shook their heads. Jenny brought out a mobile phone and took a picture of him, intending to show it to Amy and Rory.  
The Doctor was finally ginger!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Not many reviews this time...

To Twelve13: True! I couldn't resist seeing how ridiculous Matt would look if he were ginger, though...

I aim to make this installment of the trilogy at least 15 chapters... Maybe more, If I've got time- my top priority is to finish An Ocean's Harmony, and then finish this and then get on to another story as a break from writing both this trilogy and the Triple Helix series. Once I've finished that story, I'll get the final installment of this trilogy up and then I'll start the sequel of An Ocean's Harmony. What other way to finish off a trilogy than leave a few shockers...

* * *

After they had calmed down considerably, Susan and the Doctor sat on the captain's chair. She was dyeing his hair back to his original color after using a cricket bat, a groan and two pairs of hands to tie him to the chair. He still tried to make it as hard as possible, but Susan would just tickle him feverishly on the throat and he would stop. After a couple of hours, after his insisting, he had ended up with his normal hair color with a few strands of his hair a carroty orange. It didn't really show unless you stared at his hair REALLY hard. He sighed and clapped his hands.  
" Susan, could I talk to you privately?" He asked. She looked confused, but did as he said. They went through hallways and twisted through corridors until they were a safe distance away from the console room.  
" What is it, Doctor?" She whispered.  
" Susan, despite your mother being human, do you still see me as your grand father?" He pressed, concerned for his grand daughter. She looked away, hurt.  
" You could have told me sooner." She argued. " But yes, I do still see you as my grand father. Can I go now?" He grasped her arm gently before she could get away.  
" Susan, you've been looking for me for centuries. You've found what you were looking for. A loving family with a place to call home. Please, just tell me your problems and I'll sort them out." He insisted. She turned around and saw a mix of emotions in her grand father's eyes. They were love, worry and- most importantly- a determination to make sure his family was safe. Seeing as she was now the same height as him, she pulled him into a hug, propping her chin on his shoulder.  
" I'm so sorry, Gramps." She whimpered. His tense posture relaxed as he indulged in the hug.  
Her seemingly cold demeanor was just a phase.

* * *

The Doctor ran around the TARDIS, seemingly charged with energy.  
" Where to, Dad?" Jenny asked. He flashed a dazzling smile at his family.  
" I've just read the Leadworth Headlines. Crop circle saying 'Doctor'. And it's obvious who did it, isn't it?"  
" Amy and Rory." Susan answered. The Doctor slammed down a final lever and winked at her.  
" Yep! GERONI-"  
" Allonsy!" Jenny cut in, quoting a line of the Doctor's past incarnation. The Doctor stuck a tongue out at her and she did the same. Susan rolled her eyes.  
" You know, for a 1000 year old alien who has a grand daughter and another daughter, you can act unbelievably childish some times." Susan scolded. He shrugged his shoulders.  
" Spoil sport." He muttered. She poked him in the arm. " OW!" He rubbed it whilst she gave a smug smile in satisfaction. They landed with a thud. The Doctor skipped to the doors and threw them open.  
" Where are we, Gramps?" Susan asked.  
" Leadworth." Jenny and Susan stepped out and breathed in some fresh air whilst the Doctor pulled out a newspaper from his pocket. A car sped right in front of them and haphazardly screeched to a stop. He held up the newspaper with the head lines clearly shown. Amy and Rory hopped out of the car.  
" Seriously?" He looked incredulous.  
" Oh, hey." Amy waved with a spiteful look in her eye at Susan. " Replaced us already?" She looked at Susan's straw berry blonde hair. She furrowed an eye brow as the gears in her brain whirred. She compared her fiery ginger hair to Susan's and stepped forward, hesitantly. " Melody?" She gasped. Susan shook her head.  
" I'm Susan. I regenerated." She answered.  
" Oh." Amy looked down. Rory took this as a que to change the subject.  
" You never answer your phone." He closed the car door. Amy seemed to harden from the disappointment and walked up to the Doctor.  
" OK, you've had all summer. Have you found her? Have you found Melody?" She asked. Jenny came next to her and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
" I don't know how it feels to have lost a child, but I know how it feels to have lost a parent. Wherever Melody is, she's safe and she's looking for you." She reassured Amy who looked down. The Doctor handed Rory the news letter.  
" Permission?" He asked.  
" Granted." Rory confirmed. The Doctor hugged Amy.  
" You know who she grows up to be, so you know I WILL find her." The Doctor offered as comfort. Amy pulled away. " But you haven't yet?" She dead panned, in despair.  
" Hang on, what's this bit?" Susan asked as she snatched the paper off Rory. She went next to Jenny.  
" What's with that extra line?" Jenny asked.  
" That wasn't us." Amy protested. The Doctor took the newspaper off Susan and tried to locate where that person might be. He stopped and lowered the paper. The rest of them stood behind him. They heard an engine and saw a red Corvette come straight at them. They screamed and dived away. The car jerked to a halt just inches away from the TARDIS. A young woman stepped out, tossing her long, braided black hair. They all stood aside from Jenny, Susan and the Doctor, lying on the floor at the woman's feet.  
" You said he was funny, you never said he was hot." The woman complimented.  
" Mels?"  
" Who are these people? They never were in our games!" She exclaimed.  
" Oh, these people are his family. Mels, meet Jenny- his daughter, and Susan- his grand daughter. What are you doing here?" Amy asked.  
" Following you, what do you think?" Mels snarked. The Doctor and Susan used the car to get up whilst Jenny cart wheeled up.  
" Um, where did you get the car?" Rory said, quietly fearing the answer.  
" It's mine..." Mels trailed off as police sirens wailed in the distance.  
" Those police sirens tell me other wise." Susan raised an eye brow at Mels's lie.  
" ..ish." Mels ignored Susan's comment.  
" Oh, Mels, not again?" Amy groaned.  
" You can't keep doing this. You'll end up in prison." Rory warned.  
" Sorry, hello, Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?!" The Doctor pointed out. Susan and Jenny laughed.  
" Self- centered, much?!" Jenny laughed. She burst out into more giggles. Mels ignored them and pointed at the TARDIS.  
" Is that the phone box! The bigger-on-the-inside phone box?" She caressed the TARDIS." Time travel - that's just brilliant." The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, next to Mels.  
" Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate." Mels appeared not to be interested in the time lord.  
" Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant, the men were a bit shy." The Doctor rambled.  
" You danced with men?!" Susan and Jenny exclaimed.  
" And your problem is?" The Doctor frowned.  
" Sorry." They apologized, looking away bashfully. He was an authoritative figure above them, after all.  
" I don't do weddings." Mels replied, still ignoring the two girls. The police sirens sounded closer. "And that's me out of time." She pulled out a gun on the Doctor.  
" Mels!" Amy exclaimed.  
" What the effing hell do you think you're doing?!" Susan shouted, outraged.  
" For god's sake!" Jenny added.  
" What she said!" Rory yelled.  
" What are you doing?" Amy questioned.  
" I need out of here, now!" Mels threatened.  
" Anywhere in particular?" The Doctor rasped. Mels cocked her head.  
" Well, let's see! You've got a time machine, I've got a gun. What the hell - let's kill Hitler."

* * *

" You've shot it!" The time lords, or time ladies, exclaimed. The trio stared at a bullet hole in the time rotor casing. Amy and Rory were clinging to the console and Mels was hanging onto the railing.  
" You shot my TARDIS! You shot the console!" The Doctor repeated.  
" It's your fault!" Melody blamed.  
" How's it his fault?!" Jenny defended her father.  
" You said guns didn't work in this place. You said we're in a state of temporal grace." Melody explained. The Doctor frantically worked at the controls.  
" That was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie!" Susan said for him. He clicked his fingers and pointed at her.  
" My point exactly!" He agreed.

* * *

The TARDIS bursted through a window, knocking a seemingly harmless man to the floor. The TARDIS crashed onto the floor and the Doctor left it, coughing violently, Jenny, Susan, Amy and Rory followed. Mels eventually was persuaded to go out. All of them were coughing from the smoke.  
" Out, out, out! Everybody out. Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!" The Doctor herded them away from the TARDIS.  
" Where are we?" Susan asked.  
" A room." The Doctor answered, quite plainly.  
" Dad, I think we can see that. What room?" Jenny patronized, irritated.  
" I don't know! I haven't memorized every room in the universe. I had yesterday off." He saw Mels standing at the open TARDIS door." Mels, don't go in there!" He took her gun.  
" Oi!" Mels exclaimed.  
" Bad smoke! Don't breathe the bad, bad, smoke. Bad, deadly smoke, because somebody shot my grand dad's TARDIS!" Susan's childish side was beginning to show. Jenny smirked. Rory spotted the knocked out man on the floor.  
" Doctor, this guy, I think he's hurt." Rory called. " No, hang on. No, he's... he's fine." The Doctor looked confused and passed the gun to Susan. She also didn't know what to do and passed it to Jenny who flinched and threw it into a nearby fruit bowl on a desk. The man who was attacked climbed up from behind the desk.  
" Ooh, hello! Sorry, is this your office? Had a sort of collision with my vehicle. Faults on both sides, let's say no more about..." The man turned around and the Doctor saw who he was. "…it." Amy, Rory, Jenny and Susan came up beside the Doctor.  
" Is that...? No, it can't be, Grand father?" Susan gasped.  
" Thank you. Whoever you are, I think you have just saved my life." The man, who turned out to be Hitler, said.  
" Believe me, it was an accident." Jenny muttered. Hitler spotted the TARDIS.  
" What is this thing?" He asked and walked up to it.  
" What did he mean we saved his life? We could not have saved Hitler." Amy hissed.  
" You see? You see, time travel, it never goes to plan." The Doctor uttered.  
" This box, what is it?" Hitler added. Susan walked toward Hitler who grimaced at her. " Why do you not follow Aryan rules? Are you pure German? Why have you and that other woman got red hair of flames? Why are you not blonde-"  
" SHUT UP, YOU RACIST!" Susan barked. She slapped the man for good measure. The Doctor glared at her, disapprovingly. He walked toward Hitler.  
" t's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf, the British are coming!" The Doctor rubbed his hands together. Jenny walked toward Susan and gave her a high- five. Behind them, the 'injured' man stood.  
" No, stop him!" Hitler exclaimed and pulled out his gun and shot it.

* * *

__A/N: There we are! A nice long chapter to put my previous one to shame.

But will the Doctor be revived? If so, would it be River who does it? Is it even him who dies?

And what are the ' HUMONGOUS shockers I have planned for the next and final installment of this trilogy ( Some of it starts at the final chapter of this installment)?

Well, we'll have to wait and see...

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello! There will certainly be some unexpected twists in this story...

To tastycakes187: And so are you! :)

To mattblue: Well, here's the new update...

Sorry about the short chappie- and the cliff hanger! ;)

* * *

Susan furrowed an eye brow. She just needed to... Sit down for a while. She sat down on the chair behind the desk and planted her palm on her fore head, her strawberry blonde hair getting into her view. She blew them away, but her hair fluttered back into view. She gave up and tried to relax and clear her mind. Suddenly, she was hit by a bright light.  
" Hello?" She asked, out loud. She could just make out the Doctor's voice.  
" Susan? Are you alright?" She pushed the comment away and focused on this extraordinary light. She had never seen it before. The light intensified and then, it went out. Abruptly. She mentally squinted. She was left in darkness, but she could hear voices. Voices from her past, she was sure, but she couldn't quite place where.  
" Has she finished yet?" An icy, spiteful voice drawled. She could tell it was female. Just like that, the voice faded away and left a light headed Susan. She lifted her head from the desk- she couldn't quite explain how it had gotten from her palm to the fine, rich cedar desk- and looked around her. It looked like she had missed out on quite a lot.  
" River? No! What are you doing?" Jenny hissed in obvious hate from the stairs. Just how long had she been staring at this long forgotten memory? Apparently, it was long enough for Jenny to go from admiring River Song to hating her. Susan tumbled over to the Doctor's side and lifted her groggy head. Was that- Oh, lord. Regeneration energy surrounded River Song- or rather, Melody- as she leaned in towards her grand father.  
_"_ Hello, sweetie." River whispered back. She kissed the Doctor, the regeneration energy transferring from her body to the Doctor's. Susan kissed her grand father's head and stepped back. She knew what River was doing and she had basically sacrificed her lives for this.  
River Song was giving her lives to Susan's grand father.  
" I love you, Gramps." She muttered and then watched as River Song brought the life back into the Doctor.

* * *

Susan strode over, her sleepy head now clear and alert. Jenny, the Doctor, Amy and Rory were awaiting River's awakening whilst Susan had walked off to investigate what those visions meant. She was in a hospital, awaiting the results from River song. She paced in front of the curtained- off section and rubbed at her temples. What did that vision mean? The lime, paper eyelet screens were finally tossed aside.  
" Miss Foreman? Your friend River Song has recovered dramatically well. Her brother and sister- in- law are awaiting her awakening by her side." The nurse reported. Susan nodded and stood by the groggy River Song. She felt a tinge of envy. Even when River was in the most unladylike status, she still looked beautiful.

River Song looked like an ice princess, her face unnaturally pale- unlike her flawless lightly honey- tan skin that most women would kill for- her brilliant blonde curls splayed about her head like a golden halo. Her eye brows looked like they were carefully done and her lipsticked lips with some remains of Judas tree lip gloss glistened like sun light hitting perfect snow. Her curvy body fitted her dress well and her eyes were flitting under her eye lids. She didn't need make up. She was beautiful the way she was- just like every body else in the universe. She shook her head to clear her mind of those poisonous thoughts and waited for her vision to become clear. The whole gang crowded around her, bent over her in anxious concern, cocooning her in a world of safety, love and security. Her hazy vision cleared and Susan looked through those amazing blue- green pools of love, her long lashes framing them perfectly.  
" Hey." Amy greeted.  
" Hey. Where am I?" River asked, confused.  
" You're safe now. Apparently, you used all your remaining regenerations in one go. You shouldn't have done that." Susan noted.  
" I had to try." She replied.  
" I know." Amy cut in.  
" He said no-one could save him but he must have known I could." River sighed.  
" Rule one." Jenny stated, standing by the window.  
" The Doctor lies." The Doctor finished off her sentence. The nurse returned.  
" She just needs to rest. She'll be absolutely fine." The nurse reassured them.  
" No, she won't." Susan said, seriously whilst the Doctor set down the TARDIS journal down on the side table. It was adorned with a red ribbon. He froze in his tracks.  
" She won't?" He asked, fearful for River's safety. Susan broke into a huge smile.  
" She will be... amazing." She complimented. Suddenly, she was hit again by the bright sphere of light.  
" Susan?!" The Doctor ran to her side. Her knees buckled and she held her head in her hands. She slunk down to the floor, rolling on her feet as she cradled her head in agony. Susan saw the light become even brighter. It hurt her vision and flooded her mind with... blank, stark whiteness. Suddenly, she heard more voices.  
" The question is... Is she done yet?" It was a man's voice. It was much more gentle, more easier on the ears but it was loaded with sarcasm and patronizing- like you would if you were chiding a child for stealing biscuits from the cookie jar. She felt herself being carried bridal style and smelt the familiar scent of her grand father, his tweed jacket scratching against her cheek. She felt the brightness contrast change and she heard a sound she welcomed all too well. The TARDIS. And with that thought in her mind, she passed out.

* * *

" So that's it? We leave her there?" Jenny asked, frowning. The Doctor was directing his daughter to help fly his TARDIS. Susan's eyes fluttered open and she found herself on the jump seat. She hopped up and looked around her before relaxing.  
" Sisters of the Infinite Schism, greatest hospital in the universe." He assured them. She suddenly dawned on realization.  
" Grand father..." He looked at her and smiled wearily, but anxiously but immediately paused in his tracks. She never called him grand father unless some thing serious or deadly was going on. " River and Jenny are yet to look into the untempered schism." She shuddered. The Doctor's eyes widened.  
" You're right..." He trailed off.  
" What do you mean, untempered schism?" Jenny and Amy asked, simultaneously. The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose.  
" Basically, long story short, at the age of eight in Gallifreyan years, every single child had to look into the untempered schism- the raw power of the time vortex- before they could enter the academy. Some become inspired," Susan nodded. The Doctor beamed at her, reminiscing the time she returned home to her parents and him, telling them she was one of the inspired. " Some go mad," The Doctor and Susan shivered at the thought of the Master. " And some run away." The Doctor finished. Amy nodded.  
" So when you were a kid- why does that sound a little hard to believe?- you looked into this untemp- what ever it is and what did you become?" He smiled.  
" I was one of those who ran away. But there is a deep consequence for those who become mad. I had a friend called the Master and he suddenly became my arch enemy due to the madness that driven him for nearly his whole life." Amy was trembling with rage.  
" And you're going to LET that happen to my baby girl?!" She bellowed, her true Scottish side shining away. The Doctor sighed.  
" If the time lords don't look into it, they can't get the sixth sense, the sense of time or the feeling when paradoxes, fixed points and flux points are near. It's VITAL they do it. And the thing is, this hospital used to treat time lords-"  
" You can't seriously be saying-" Rory began. The Doctor stared at the couple.  
" I am. The hospital harbors an untempered schism." He said to them in all forms of seriousness.  
" Yeah, but she's our daughter. Doctor, she's River and she's our daughter." Amy sobbed, heartbroken.  
" Amy, I know. I have a daughter who is going to be put through that trial as well." He walked to her and grasped her hand in his. " I don't know how Jenny's going to turn out. But we have to let her make her own way now. We have too much foreknowledge." He glanced at the monitor and saw the time and place of his death.  
" Just how much danger could we be put in if we had that much fore knowledge?" Amy asked.  
" Dangerous thing, foreknowledge. Which is why we have to put them in front of it and hope for the best."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry about the delay- I was busy! This chapter is also short, but some one advised me to vary the chapters from long to short, so here you are!  
I'm sure you've heard, but my favorite Doctor-Matt Smith- is leaving. You made Doctor who come alive for me, Matt Smith. This one's for you, although you probably aren't reading it. :(.

One review? C'mon, guys and gals' we can reach at least 35- my target- after two chapters! Please review!

To tastycakes187: Thank you!

* * *

Susan sighed and walked around her TARDIS console. She still visited the old girl, but it was a bit hard to keep up with both TARDIS's, but she found that she could relax a lot better with in her own TARDIS. She caressed the console and suddenly, she was, once again, over taken by the bright, white light.  
" Ma'am, you must remain calm." The male voice ordered. She gasped. She could feel like... memories were being unlocked.  
" NO! LET GO OF ME!" Came her reply. It sounded like her current incarnation. Susan didn't know why, but she could hear only voices and sounds, but she could not actively see in the vision.  
" Madam, I will use force of needed." The voice insisted. Then came her sarcastic comment.  
" Oh, yeah, so I let you take me away. Go ahead." She spat. Then, the memory disappeared. Susan toppled to her knees, whispering her language, trying to convince herself that it was just a day dream. Now that she thought about it, she felt a bit like... she wasn't complete. Like her other half had been torn away. Before she could register what she was doing, she felt a stabbing pain of guilt and she crumpled up into a ball and began to cry.

* * *

Jenny, the Doctor, Amy, River and Rory hung about the console. The Doctor and Jenny were worried for Susan. Ever since Hitler, she had been acting... weird. Like her body was there, but her soul wasn't. The Doctor sighed and Jenny grumbled.  
" Dad, I'm heading off for Susan. Let me know when we have to..." He understood.  
When she had to face the untempered schism. Jenny ran along the corridors and the hall ways. She felt like the way was getting even more distant, even longer. After about ten minutes of running non stop, she was sure that either Susan or the TARDIS were up to no good. She kicked the wall. " Don't play games with me, TARDIS." She growled. The TARDIS groaned and then, as though it were magic, Susan's door appeared opposite her. Jenny cautiously padded forward and opened the door. Susan's TARDIS sat in the middle of the room. Jenny crept up and silently pushed the door slightly ajar. She could hear desperate cries. Her breath hitched. She was a soldier! She didn't know how to comfort people! She sighed in defeat and opened the door just a little bit more so her slim frame could slip in. She supposed that all she had to do was be a comforting shoulder to cry on.  
" Susan?" She asked. Susan carried on crying as though she had never heard her. Jenny swallowed and asked again, this time with Susan at her feet. She crouched down to meet the strawberry blond's height. " Susan,what's the matter?" She hugged the grieving time lady. Susan carried on sobbing, but eventually, she clung on to Jenny's shirt front, her tears wetting her t- shirt. Jenny didn't mind one bit. She rubbed small circles on Susan's back and comforted her. Eventually, Susan stopped and her slightly pink eyes met Jenny's concerned dark brown ones. " Susan, please tell me." Jenny pleaded. " I care for you. I don't want to see you crying. Just tell me. You were acting a little... odd since Hitler." Susan sniffed and nodded.  
" I'm going to sound so stupid." She muttered. But then she faced Jenny. " I feel incomplete. Like I had some thing I cared about deeply just... thrown away. Please help me, Jenny. I don't know whether I could live with out you." She admitted. Jenny took in a deep breath.

" Susan, I think you have lost some one you care about. I felt like that when I truly realized that I was alone, and that the Doctor was gone. I nearly gave up all hope, I was just blindly blundering through the universe, hoping that for just one golden moment, I would stumble on him again. I only ever met one other man called the Doctor. He had a small, teenage girl with elfin beauty with him. Funny bloke. He said she was his grand daughter." She recounted in amusement. Susan's eyes widened. She had met a girl called Jenny on Atrex 4! She had an olive top on with some black, shiny skinny jeans! She had her hair tied up in a pony tail and told her she was looking for her dad. It was her. That girl was Jenny's first incarnation.  
" Jenny, did you tell those people you were looking for your dad?" Susan asked. Jenny nodded. " Penny in the air..." Susan whispered under her breath. Jenny's face was of realization. She looked like she had been enlightened with the intelligence of the whole of man kind, past, present and future.  
" But she was-"  
" And the penny drops." Susan chuckled. Jenny gaped at her.  
" Hello, Jenny." Susan greeted. Jenny immediately smiled.  
" Hello, Susan." She giggled. No, wait. Soldiers don't giggle.

* * *

Susan and Jenny walked along the corridors and eventually reached the console room. The Doctor looked up and smiled at Susan.  
" Hello, Suzie!" He exclaimed, with the air of a five year old.  
" Hi, gramps." She greeted. He grinned at her and opened the doors. And there they were. They were just behind a pair of double doors. And just in front, about five pillars supported a grand marble ceiling. Jenny stepped forward a little apprehensively. River was also terrified, her usual tough facade broken down to reveal the sensitive Melody she was before she regenerated for the first time. She pulled her cardigan tighter around herself and shuddered. What was she going to be? One of the people who turned mad? No way! She was enough of a psychopath to be branded as crazy! She didn't want to turn mad. Run away? Maybe. But she wanted to do her parents proud. Inspired? She certainly wanted to be. But she guessed it was down to the future...

Jenny was also thinking identical thoughts. She wanted to follow in her niece's footsteps, no matter how strange that sounded. She didn't want to turn mad and become like that crazy Master person Susan and her father were talking about. Run away? Perhaps. She would certainly be doing an awful lot of running! But the moment of truth dawned upon her. They were taken away from the other group as River and Jenny were escorted in front of a cloth covered monument. They both took in a deep breath and glanced at each other for reassurance. They immediately looked in front of them, to the ominous structure that was covered by a dazzling white cloth. Despite Jenny's passionate hatred for what River did to her father, she couldn't help the trembling hand snaking down to meet River's. They grasped their hands and took a hesitant step forward, their footsteps shaky. Amy, Rory, Susan and the Doctor held their breath and watched as their hands met. Amy couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips.  
" Aw!" She exclaimed. Rory smiled and held her close. The Doctor looked away. He didn't want to end up running away.  
" Amy, Rory, look away. I don't mean this as an offence, but one look at the vortex and you will literally collapse dead." He warned them. They looked afraid for both themselves and their daughter, but did as he said.  
They did, after all, trust him.

The untempered schism's cloth finally slid away and the females stared into the dark blue abyss...

* * *

A/N: I'm so cruel... ;D

So, what will they become? I look forward to your theories!

Here's a little fact: Did you know that Matt Smith writes Doctor who fan fiction? I don't know which web site, but I wish I did!

Enjoy the cliff hanger...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry about the long wait- my lap top turned out pretty bad when I got it back from repairing it ( I couldn't connect it to the internet- I'm pretty sure my readers would know that I don't tend to leave my chapters this long) and I could only reply to PM's in the library- I usually do my chapters before I post the story and then I just stick on the A/N's. Also, I'm going to India in roughly a fortnight- and my grand mother's eye sight is declining, hence the reason why this update is so short. She's going blind, so we're going to India for her treatment. Sorry, guys. No updates for three weeks- and I mean it this time. So, to make up for it, I have promised myself and now you, my readers, that I would finish this and An Ocean's Harmony ( there's only a few chapters left any way) before I am all set for India and some good news for my grandmother- and a good tan for a double whammy.

To tastycakes187: My promotion is at the foot of this chapter so that people will remember to check out your video! :)

To redDaeth: Thank you for reviewing- this chapter is for you after you dedicated your latest story to me!

To Nacanaca: It's alright- I'm going to have to do the same thing any way when I go to India! I look forward to an update on ALL FOUR STORIES!

* * *

Jenny and River stared into the dark blue swirls and felt completely mystified- they didn't know what to expect. Suddenly, as if jolted from a day dream, reality came crashing down on the pair of them. River's hand slowly pulled away from Jenny's shell shocked one.  
And she began to run.

* * *

She ran like the wind, cutting through the sterile air and feeling her springy curls flounce about everywhere. She heard the Doctor calling for her and the sudden burst of double doors slamming open. She pushed her legs to do faster, pumping her arms harder and gritted her teeth. She felt solid, protective arms close around her waist and pull her closer as she felt tears leak from her eyes. She cried into the chest of the man who she had loved and chased after, killed and brought back to life again. He soothed her, stroking her soft, awesome hair in a slow motion. Jenny stood, paralyzed. Once she had got over it, she calmly made her way back, a dark light in her brown eyes. She made her way to her father. His fears were beginning to resurface. What if she was mad? Amy and Rory ran over, hugging their daughter and Susan strode over, clearly worried for her aunt. Jenny opened her mouth to speak, her lips slightly parted.  
" I am one of the inspired." And then, she grinned, the mad facade broken and thrown away. The Doctor had a look of clear relief on his face, like he had been quenched from a horrible thirst. He threw his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly.  
" Oh my lord, I wish I was one of the inspired! Then, we would be the inspired trio!" He frowned. " No, forget that, that's a horrible name. Rory the Roman is a better name. Okay, we are the Trio of Time Lords! That's better!" He turned to River. " And you are the same as me! The run aways!" He exclaimed. River looked deeply in thought, an elegant eye brow gently folded and creased.  
" Doctor, I think I may not be only a run away." She contradicted.  
" Hmm?" He responded. River looked up.  
" I think I am a bit of all." She replied. The Doctor looked awestruck.  
" You mean-"  
" I am a run away, an inspired and a tiny bit mad!" She exclaimed, grabbing her sonic gun and firing at a nearby pillar.  
" A tiny bit!" The Doctor heaved. " More like insane!" He exclaimed, grabbing the gun off the energetic River. He stared at it before throwing it to Jenny, who in turn threw the weapon to Susan. Susan chucked it into a nearby fire that kept the place illuminated. Amy squeezed her daughter's hand. Susan, not for the first time, felt a bit left out and walked off, deep in thought. She was part human. Weird. She couldn't regenerate without pure concentration. She opened the double doors and bumped into some one holding a stack of books. The books went flying everywhere.  
" Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Susan exclaimed, picking all the books up.  
" Don't worry, it is quite alright." Replied a very familiar voice. Susan looked up, achingly slowly. And the very woman met her gaze. She had brassy ginger hair and grey- blue eyes.  
It was Donna Noble. " What's your name?" She asked. Susan swallowed.  
" Susan. Susan Foreman." She replied. Donna had a gentle smile on her face.  
" That's a nice name. I'm Donna. And I have a Martian best mate called the Doctor!" She chortled. Susan furrowed an eye brow.  
" Then what are you doing _there_?" She pressed. " The Doctor's this way." She pointed toward the room behind her. Donna looked puzzled, but pulled the double doors open. She slammed them shut and went up to Susan, fuming.  
" Oi! Is this a joke? Listen, _mate_, the Doctor ain't there. The only people in that room is a stick in a bow tie, some leggy girl, a big nosed guy, a brown haired teen and a frizzy haired freak!-" Her words were cut off. She looked like she was purged in realization, her eyes widened. " But- but she's-" Donna ran over to the clear double doors, double checking to see if that 'frizzy haired freak' was who she thought she was. Her mouth was agape. " But- but she was in the Library!"  
" But who was in the Librayr?" Susan narrowed her eyes. Donna grabbed Susan to her side and tried to point, but Susan skidded across the marble floor, slamming one of the doors open; revealing herself and the most important woman in the universe.

* * *

The Doctor's jaw hung down in disbelief.  
" Donna?" He almost whispered, his voice filled with heartbroken pain and yet filled with happiness to see his best friend again. Donna's hard exterior melted away.  
" It's you, isn't it?" She whispered back, caringly. " Doctor?" He nodded. Donna looked him up and down, examining every change in his body. She wrinkled her brow. " You look like a baby in his grand pa's clothes! I don't know about you, sun shine, but I'm gonna' take you to the TARDIS wardrobe!" And before the dumbstruck Amy, Rory, Jenny and River could do anything, Donna had already dragged the Doctor by the ear toward the TARDIS.  
" Ow! Donna, ow! Is this a punishment for-"  
" For leaving me in the library! I demanded that I stayed with you and yet you sent me away!" Donna exclaimed, giving an especially hard tug on the Doctor's ear for emphasis. He winced and worked out how Donna Noble could have got there and where in her time line she was just after he had teleported her off and the circuits must have gotten frazzled. To his immense relied, Donna had let go of his aching, red left ear and he looked around him. He was in the wardrobe. Donna was in a pile of clothing, tossing which clothes she didn't and did like into two separate piles. She finally dug herself out of the small burrow she had created when looking for clothes and tossed the Doctor a pair of red converse; which she smiled sadly at; black- ash trousers, a TARDIS blue v- neck t shirt and a red scarf that matched Susan's. He grumbled and complained, but slipped into a nearby cubical and put them on. In less than thirty seconds, he threw the curtain back and Donna clapped in delight, but started to pulse blue. She lifted her glowing hand and stared at it in wonder before realizing that the teleport must have corrected itself. She was going back to a stimulated reality. She looked up at her regenerated best friend under her lashes, sadly at her best 'mate' since she had been travelling with him. Well, almost.  
" I won't tell yourself about this." She said to him. He nodded, trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to spill if he even blinked.  
" Probably for the best. See you in my past." He waved at her before she disappeared. Just then, Susan, Jenny, the Ponds and River walked in.  
" Are you alright?" Jenny asked. The Doctor tried to crack a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.  
" Yeah. I'm fine." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes.  
" Where's Donna?" Jenny asked. " And how come she was here?"  
" I'll explain later."The Doctor replied.

* * *

" So basically, what you're trying to tell me is that Donna Noble came from your past- like a ghost?" Jenny summarized. The Doctor winced.  
" No. Not a ghost. Never a ghost. She just teleported in from one of my adventures, that's all." He corrected. He stared at the double doors- straight where River had walked out from only moments before. Amy and Rory were already in bed, Susan felt a sudden pain in her head. She tore out another scream, and the last time this had happened repeated. The Doctor and Jenny ran to her side, confused and concerned.  
" Susan, are you still with us?" The Doctor asked, waving his sonic screwdriver over her. She took in shallow, quick breaths and stole a nod before screaming again.  
" NO! Let me go-" She snarled. Her eyes were glazed over and she began to attack Jenny. Jenny had a firm look in her eyes.  
" Susan Foreman, are you still there?" She insisted. Susan did nothing but continue the onslaught. One of her hands balled into a fist and hit Jenny square in the stomach. She held her mouth in a 'o' shape and grasped her abdomen. The Doctor came forward.  
" Susan, please-" His preaching was ended by a fist on the jaw. He gave out a very un-manly scream and held his jaw before falling unconscious.. Amy and Rory ran into the room, concerned.  
" Is every one alright? Amy and I heard some screaming-" Susan had her head in between her knees, her arms either side of her in a foetal shape, rocking on her feet and sobbing. Jenny approached her yet again and Susan lashed out once more. Rory immediately understood the situation and darted in front of her.  
" Susan? Susan," He touched her shoulder. She flinched. He immediately retracted his hand. " Susan, can you hear me?" Susan slowly looked up. She had a predatory look in her eyes.  
" You have got the wrong time lady, mister." She growled before grabbing his arm. Rory twisted his arm out of her grasp and lay her on the floor, arms secured above her.  
" Amy, secure her legs." Rory ordered. Normally, Amy would argue, but she did as he said. He used one arm to bar her hands and used his free hand to force her to look him in the eye. " Susan, it's Rory. Come back to us." He pleaded, softly. Her eyes looked slightly fearful.  
" No. This is a trap. You're trying to-" The Doctor's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, silently. No one noticed him.  
" Arkytior." The Doctor murmured. He had awoke without the rest knowing. " Please, it's the Doctor. It's Grand father. It's Gramps." Her eyes softened, her resolve dissolving, but she still was very wary of the situation. He sighed and proved to her further who he was. " It's grandpa Sigma." He added. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. Amy and Rory, luckily, were too preoccupied with her limbs to notice. Just like that, the glazed look over Susan's eyes slipped away and her limbs were no longer fuelled with adrenaline. She sagged against the floor and let her leaded eyes close and welcomed a very much needed sleep with open arms.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Duuun!  
What's happening to poor Susan?  
Well, we'll find out in the next chapter!

tastynerdcakes has posted a you tube video, please check it out! It's called 'My 12th Doctor audition. I'm kinda nervous :p' Like I said in my A/N in 'An Ocean's Harmony', I think it's 10/10 for drama and effort!  
Please review, my lovely readers!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you for the responses!  
As some people may know, I am going to India at the 18th of August. For us Brits, that's in four days time- and I won't be returning until 8th of September. And even then, I have to do all the unpacking. I am going for my grand mother- her eye sight is declining and I need to get her the medicine in India. That will mean; from then on until my return; no PMs, no new stories and no updates. I'm not abandoning my stories- don't worry!

To tastycakes187: Ah, I've just watched it on my TV catch up. Like I said before, though, I still think you're a better 12th Doctor than Peter Capaldi! I hope you've got lots of views and comments, I think you did a pretty awesome audition!

To redDaeth: Oops! Sorry about the typos, I often do them because I have to use different computers- and that means different key boards! And thank you for the compliment- watch out for the cliff hangers, though! They're coming to get you... Just kidding! God bless you too!

The Doctor sighed heavily in relief and hooked his arms under the still figure. He picked her up- and before Jenny could question what happened to her- he shook his head. That silenced her. He was worried for his grand daughter. Ever since she had regenerated, she had been acting a bit odd; although that may be a normal personality of the new incarnation; and she kept having strange visions. He strode to her room and bumped the door open and then he hobbled over to her bed. He placed her on it, gently, before tucking her into the bed. He placed a tentative kiss on her fore head before closing the door behind him. He sighed and shook his head before heading off toward the kitchenette. He kicked off his boots and pulled his socks off his pale feet before he grabbed a cold fish finger; which he cooked an hour ago; and dipped it in a bowl of custard, mulling over his head about the possibilities of Susan's 'visions'. That was when Amy thought that was a good moment to sneak up on him.  
" So, raggedy man, what are you doing at this hour of relative time?" Amy asked. The Doctor jumped and then dropped his fish finger.  
" Amy! You're supposed to be asleep!" He exploded. Amy smirked and sat on the table.  
" Doctor, confide in me. Honestly, have you no faith?" She tutted, playfully. The Doctor scowled at her before opening the fridge door and grabbing a glass of ice- cold water. He turned around and Amy seemed to have crept up on him, the sly cat. She was inches away from his face. He dropped the cup and the glass shattered, shards of it bouncing against the floor and each other, causing quite a beautiful display at their feet if one of them didn't slash against the Doctor's ankle. He bit his lip and grimaced in pain before making an effort to hide the blood. Unfortunately, Amy already saw and dropped to her feet, producing a packet of tissues out of her pocket. She wiped at it whilst the blushing Doctor fought to hide his embarrassment. He conjured his regeneration energy and wisps of gold enclosed his ankle and healed his cut as though it were never there before Amy could dab once again at the cut. She sighed and got back up to her original place. " Doctor, what's the matter?" She asked, concerned. " You're usually more alert than this." He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He noticed that instead of that mischievous glint in her hazel eyes that used to contain lust was now filled with friend ship and love- and concern for her best friend. He had already worked out that Amy was about to become his mother- in- law. Thank whatever higher being there was up there that she was no longer having a 'crush' on him- that would have been awkward. He plastered on a fake smile and this time, it was Amy's turn to scowl.  
" I'm alright." He sounded more like he was reassuring himself and he hoped it sounded more stronger than it did to his ears.  
" Rule one, the Doctor lies. Is this about Susan?" Amy asked. She stepped forward- not enough to make him feel trapped but enough to make him understand that she was going to need answers. "Trust me. I'm Amelia Pond." She nicked one of his lines as he playfully batted at her arm in a half hearted attempt to make her move away. He was feeling rather uncomfortable at this amount of space in between them and it made the position look wrongly intimate. He took her by surprise and wrapped his arms around her before planting a kiss on her hair.  
" Amy, I'm worried about Susan. Do you think she's alright?" He asked, anxious. Amy pulled away.  
"Doctor, I am no expert about time lord biology, but I think it may be some kind of regeneration trauma. I'm sure you must have experienced something like that before, yeah?" He nodded.  
" Christmas of 2006, my ninth regeneration into my tenth incarnation. I merely fell unconscious and my companion's mother had to take care of me." He explained, sugar coating the fact that it was a regeneration coma and not a fainting episode. As expected, Amy- ever the lie detector- raised a sceptical eye brow at the word 'merely unconscious'.  
" And when you say unconscious, I'm guessing you meant a coma?" She planted her hands on her hips. The Doctor groaned.  
" Why is it that you always guess right?" He moaned. Amy smirked again.  
" Let's just say it's something I picked up on. Have you noticed that every time you lie you always roll on the balls of your feet- or say your lies too quickly?" Amy pointed out with a twinkle of mirth in her eye. Sure enough, when the Doctor looked down, his bare feet were rolling on the balls of his feet. He gave an aggravated sigh and looked up, wearily.  
" I'm going to check up on Susan. Don't do any thing I wouldn't do and don't open the doors- we're drifting past a black hole and the shields only go so far." He ordered, tiredly. Amy gave him a sympathetic look before traipsing off to look for Jenny and her husband. The Doctor simply pushed all thoughts of wearing his boots and even his socks as he trooped down the corridors. He carefully pushed the door to Susan's room open before peering in. He gasped at the sight. Her bed sheets were twisted around her thrashing form as she screamed.  
" Let me go! You'll pay for this!" Her hand swiped at the air above her. The Doctor rushed across the room and grabbed her arm.  
" Arkytior? Arkytior! This is a dream! Remember! I'm grand father Sigma- gramps, whatever!" This time, the words had no effect. In fact, she began to tremble and fight more violently, her screams and threats becoming more and more savage.  
" I'm going to tear you apart! Don't you dare lay a finger on-" The Doctor sighed and shook her. Her eyes snapped open- thankfully not glazed over- and she looked around in a daze. This was the first time she encountered a vision with in a dream. Jenny, Amy and Rory burst into the room, watching the scene.  
" Is Suzie alright?"  
" Doctor, have you figured out what's wrong with her?"  
" Doctor, remember not to make her feel threatened-"  
" Will you all be quiet for one second?!" The Doctor yelled. Immediately, their mouths snapped shut, each person with a look of deep sympathy with in their eyes. The Doctor sighed and turned back to the day dreaming Susan. " Suzie? Come back to us, please?" He pleaded. She simply looked aimlessly around the room as though she had never heard him. Suddenly, she convulsed and screamed panting and doubling over; clutching her abdomen in agony. The Doctor watched in horror as her eyes glazed over again, but she didn't even attempt to be violent.  
" Doctor..." She whimpered. The Doctor realized what was happening with wide eyes, but before he could open his mouth, Amy had worded it for him.  
" Guys, she's going into labour!" She exclaimed. The Doctor pulled out his sonic, slowly and hesitantly. Amy and Rory's eyes widened in horror- knowing what she was- whilst Jenny watched on, confused.  
" What's going on?" She asked.  
" I'm so, so sorry." The Doctor whispered, although everyone had heard the apology. And before they could hear her screams once more, her flesh avatar exploded into a milky, viscous liquid as they watched on with wide eyes.

Susan Foreman- otherwise known as Arkytior Sigma- awoke in a futuristic, sterile- white operating theatre. Surgeons waddled around her and a very familiar, cold face came into view. She felt her pain climax and a clutching feeling around her stomach. She clenched her nimble hands into small fists, blood dripping from the half- moon shapes imprinted on the sensitive skin inside her hands. She gasped in pain and, eventually, a cry was heard. She sighed in relief, but it wasn't long before the pain started again. She screamed and felt a slightly heavier weight pushing down on the portable gurney- bed. She sighed and the post- labour pains started. The pain was so great that she was barely able to register what was going around in the world before the pinched face of madam Kovarion schooled it's almost delighted features into an expression that looked like she was sucking on a sour lemon.  
" Congratulations, Miss Foreman." She spat, venomously as though to make it sound as though it were bad news. But Susan could see the sadistic glee in her eyes. "You've given birth to fraternal twins."

A/N: And that is the final, concluding chapter of ' Prophecy of Gallifrey'!  
Ah, I know I'm evil, don't mention it!  
I'd like to thank all the people that have been reading this story- but I have to remind you lot- I won't be picking up on the sequel ( if you want any) until after the 8th of September- and possibly; maybe; a week after that because I have to do all the unpacking. And I'm leaving in four day's time. I have agreed with myself- I am going to give you all a present either before India or after- to make up for the time I have been away. Please note that I am not abandoning either the Triple Helix series or this Trilogy. In fact- I'm far from it!  
I love you all!  
Remember, five reviews to let me know if you want a sequel. I have no Wi Fi in the place I'm staying at, so when I return I look forward to requests!


End file.
